


Enkort Enlang AU

by LaVenus6



Series: Shake it all about [1]
Category: En Kort En Lang | Shake It (2001), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alana is married, Hannibal AU, Hannibal has nightmares, Hannibal is Not a Cannibal, Hannibal is unfaithful, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Marriage Proposal, Married Characters, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Out of Character, Sidney Bloom is Doctor Sidney Bloom in Manhunter (1986), Sidney is Alana's husband, Will doesn't have nightmares, but in the second part, it's character is more on the line of the film no series, other character context
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannigram AU basado en Enkort Enlang (Hannibloom/Hannigram/Brownham): Lecter le pide matrimonio a Will en una de sus fiestas ero el alcohol hace que bese a Alana tras la respuesta de Will. Lecter comienza a tener una duda sobre su preferencia que da como resultado un triangulo amoroso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hannibal AU: En Kort En Lang
> 
> Notas de la autora: Este fic está basado en la película danesa de Mads Mikkelsen: En Kort En Lang. Este fic lo llevo pensado desde hace un mes y el avance del capítulo 6 de Hannibal s2 me hizo adelantarlo. Estará divido en dos partes: la primera es base a la película y la segunda ajena a ella a partir de su final.
> 
> Advertencias: No canibalismo. Cambios de la historia, los personajes y el carácter de Lecter lo hice parecido a Jacob que es el personaje de Mads en la película e igual adapte los espacios de Hannibal con algunas escenas de la película. Algunos parlamentos son tal cual en ella.
> 
> Parejas: Hannibloom/Hannigram/Brownham

La fiesta había comenzado, los amigos llegaban uno tras otro. Estaban felicitando al cumpleañero, un "sujeto mayor" como le decían para bromear en su día; se trataba de un hombre elegante, con porte varonil y caballeroso, con una expresión seria que rompía con su sonrisa y actitud alegre; su cabello rubio relamido de lado; vestido con un traje nuevo como el azul cielo, con corbata amarilla y camisa blanca por debajo del saco. Así lucía Hannibal Lecter en su cumpleaños.

Pero su mejor accesorio era su pareja de años estaba a su lado con una sonrisa, vestido de manera simple pero elegante. Un traje sin el mismo corte fino que poseía el de Lecter, por lo que se deducía a simple vista que fue comprado en una de esas tiendas baratas, era de un color café, camisa blanca por debajo con la corbata negra en su cuello, su nombre era Will Graham.

Su labor en este día era de recibir los regalos para dejarlos en una mesa cuadrada cubierta por un mantel largo aguamarina que tenía encima uno más chico y cuadrado de color blanco, encima de este, se encontraba el pastel. Postre color blanco, con detalles de rosas rojas con sus hojas verdes y de chocolate. Las velas que formaban la palabra "Happy Birthday" coronaban el pastel.

Se encontraban festejando en la casa del cumpleañero. Will reía con amigos en común hablando de cuánto tiempo han estado juntos para ser un matrimonio. Alzo la mirada encontrándose con los ojos observadores de Hannibal que escuchaba la conversación aunque no lo pareciera.

–Buenas noches -una mujer de cabellos rubios en un vestido elegante llegó al lugar acercándose a Will para saludarlo-

–Buenas noches, doctora Du Maurier -correspondió-. Ella es la doctora Bedelia, atiende a Lecter en su consultorio.

–Bedelia, me alegra que te hayas decidido por venir -se acercó Lecter-

–Bueno, tu insistencia por fin dio resultado -respondió en un tono tranquilo y agradable para todos-

–Ven, -tomo la mano de Will- con permiso –salieron de toda multitud entrando al closet donde se dieron su primer beso entre bromas-. Siéntate.

–¿A qué me has traído? No es hora de jugar al doctor -bromeo el joven de cabellos rizados obedeciendo, para luego acomodarse al lado de su pareja-

… -Hannibal guardaba silencio y posando su dedo índice sobre los labios de Will. Se quedaron así por unos minutos sostenidos de la mano. Hasta que por fin hablo- ¿te casas conmigo?

Will abrió los ojos lo más que pudo por esa sorpresa tan inesperada, luego guardo silencio sin decir nada solo sonrisa en complicidad con la de Lecter.

–Vamos, nos deben estar buscando -se levantó riéndose por la situación pero no era rechazo era porque pensó que jugarían a los siete minutos en el paraíso-.

Cuando ellos salieron de su escondite, se encontraron con una vieja amiga de ambos que se giró para saludarlos. Se trataba de Alana Bloom que lucía vestido rojo pegado, del mismo color que su labial; su cabello largo, negro y lacio estaba recogido por la mitad de forma elegante, unos aretes de círculos plateados en conjunto con un collar de plata que era la excusa para ver ese atrevido escote en "V" que llevaba. Ambos hombres se acercaron y le besaron su mejilla cada uno al mismo tiempo.

–¿Dónde has dejado a Abigail? -pregunto Will a Alana tras saludarla-

–La deje con su niñera -respondió en un tono dulce y agradable- y por favor no me la recuerdes –se agarró el pecho- que harás que vaya corriendo a verla, al parecer Hobbs estuvo bebiendo… -torció su labio y Will respondió con una mueca-

–Y el Doctor Bloom, ¿nos va a acompañar hoy? -le pregunto

Llegará tarde, tuvo una emergencia en el hospital. –se sostuvo un mechón enredándolo con su dedo-

Mientras ellos dos hablaban Lecter no podría apartar la mirada de Alana, se veía magnifica. Nunca la había visto de esa forma, siempre la veía vestida de forma elegante con sus trajes para sus consultas, colores oscuros combinados con claros pero nunca con uno tan vivo como el rojo.

–¿Ocurre algo? -le pregunto Alana que había notado esa mirada.

–No, nada -se mordió el labio desviando la mirada- no me lo tomes a mal –regreso sus ojos a los de ella- pero te ves muy hermosa.

Esas palabras provocaron un sonrojo en las mejillas de la mujer que destacaban por tanto rojo que tenía encima.

–No -negó con la cabeza sosteniendo su copa- al contrario –sonrió-.

Entonces, no me siento mal por pensar que eres la mujer más hermosa del lugar –agregó Will- bien, vamos a tomar lugares para la cena –se hizo un lado extendiendo su brazo para que pasen-

Todos los invitados se sentaron alrededor de la mesa rectangular, conversando de temas triviales. Lecter estaba a lado de Alana platicando mientras que Will se encontraba en otro extremo de la mesa escuchando como Beverly hablaba de su novio; Price y Zeller de su relación combinado con cosas del trabajo; Jack con su esposa Belle hablando de como la quimioterapia está trayendo a su mujer a la vida; Freddie hablando de los secretos del espectáculo; Bedelia, una rubia elegante guardaba silencio agarrando su copa observando y escuchando todo en silencio.

El doctor Chilton llegaba al mismo tiempo con el doctor Bloom, quien se fue a saludar a su esposa besándola en la boca y felicito a Lecter. Ambos doctores se sentaron juntos porque Bloom no hayo un lugar junto a su esposa.

–Atención por favor -Will se levantó de su lugar golpeando suavemente su copa con la cuchara para llamar la atención de los invitados- quiero decir unas palabras a –miro a su novio- nuestro cumpleañero Hannibal Lecter.

–Todos los invitados guardaron silencio y dirigieron sus miradas a Will. Sobretodo Lecter que lo miraba atento.–

Hannibal, naciste bajo una estrella de la suerte, a pesar que la diferencia de edad es evidente entre nosotros –mira el pastel y tuerce el labio entrecerrando su ojo derecho- y me alegro de no haber puesto las velitas o terminaríamos incendiados –todos rieron ante comentarios mientras que Lecter agachaba la cabeza negando con la cabeza, no porque le ofendió el chiste sino porque nunca le ha importado esos diez años de diferencia con Will ya que se ha equilibrado con los 10 años juntos-. ¿Saben que cree que el sol sale por él? –de nuevo las risas se escuchaban-.

La tía de Lecter, de quien su súper alfafería todos conocemos y amamos, tiene una gran historia sobre él. Aino Murasaky no pudo venir esta noche –Lecter agacho la mirada hacia la mesa- pero eso está bien, ella no fue invitada.

–Yo siempre vengo sin ser invitada -menciono Freddie-

–Callate pelirroja metiche -respondió Zeller.

–No fue lo que me dijiste la última vez -le lanzó una mirada desafiante la pelirroja.

–¡Basta! Will está por contarnos una historia -sentencio Jack para que el joven continúe-

–Gracias, Jack. Bien, continuando con la historia de Madam Murasaky -respiro hondo- Hannibal solía hacer un poco de equitación y como la mayoría de ustedes sabrá, nos conocimos en relación a eso. Yo estaba corriendo en el parque por uno de mis perros… -niega con la cabeza- De cualquier modo, cuando Hannibal tenía 10 realmente quería un caballo. A causo de eso, fueron a la granja de establos –él continuaba la historia ignorando los comentarios chistosos-. En la granja Hannibal vio a dos caballos, y no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima. Uno era un hermoso gelding gris, el otro era una yegua marrón encantadora. Y Madam le pregunto: Hannibal, "¿qué caballo quieres?" Y Hannibal respondió "este… este" –movía su dedo índice como si señalada a los caballos-. Y Así obtuvo a ambos, porque Hannibal siempre obtiene lo que quiere. Y ahora me quiere a mí. –una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro cuando se giró hacia Lecter- Y sí, me casaré contigo.

Todos los invitados quedaron mudos por aquella respuesta, sus expresiones de asombro comenzaron a notarse porque ya era hora que esos dos por fin estuvieran juntos de manera formal.

–Estaré contigo para mejor o para peor… -seguía hablando- y cargaré a tus hijos… Bueno, cualquier cosa es posible hoy en día –ahora desviaba su rostro para los invitados-. Tres hurras para mi amado y futuro marido –ya comenzaba a llamarlo de esa forma mientras Lecter le mandaba un beso volado-. ¡Hannibal un brindis por tu vida! ¡Y uno por tu suerte!

Luego de un rato comenzaron a beber y a bailar para celebrar. Hannibal no se separaba de Alana, a pesar que su esposo y Will estaban ahí dispuestos a unirse con ellos al baile. Pasaron las horas y Bedelia Du Maurier se les acerco.

–Me tengo que retirar Hannibal -tenía un comportamiento pasivo como su voz que ponía en duda si estaba ebria o nunca lo estuvo-. Muchas gracias por haberme invitado –se agarró un mechón dorado-. Será interesante lo que me dirás luego de esta noche –miro a Alana por el rabillo del ojo-.

Muchas gracias por venir –respondió Lecter entre risa por la bebida-. No creo que el compromiso me lleve a sentarme contigo al menos que me entren dudas –movió su mano apuntando como si fuera una pistola causando risa a la morena-. Be… Bede… -el alcohol en su sangre le hizo hablar del tú a su doctora- gracias –la abrazo-.

Si… -murmuro la rubia separándose y dándole una palmada en su hombro- mucho gusto señora Bloom –extendió su mano hacia Alana- nos vemos.

–Bye, hasta pronto -se despidió Alana casi perdiendo el equilibrio- jajaja –se rió de sí misma- tengo… tengo que… -movió sus manos como si detuviera algo invisible- iré por un vaso de agua.

Lecter se le quedo viendo cuando se fue y la siguió al baño donde la hayo junto al inodoro. Le sonrió divertido a ver a la elegante doctora Alana Bloom de esa forma.

–Estás ebria -menciono entrando-

–Solo un poco -respondió- y olvide bajar la tapa…

–Alana has tomado demasiado vino -comento mientras sacaba un vaso de cristal para ponerle agua de la llave mientras ella se acomodaba el vestido-. Salud –le entrego el vaso- y gracias por el pastel.

De nada. Estoy tan feliz de que tú y Will se comprometieran después de tanto tiempo –decía de forma alegre-. Él es tan dulce y tú has hecho que él pueda interactuar con otras personas, antes a Will no lo sacabas a bailar, se quedaba en su casa a arreglar sus motores, a hacer sus cañas de pesca o cuidar a sus perros –le pica el hombro-. Y eso te hace más dulce y lindo.

–Tú también eres dulce -se acercó más a ella besando sus labios.

Alana no rechazó el beso, al contrario. Se acercó cuando Lecter lo hizo para corresponder, se volvió a alejar para inclinar su cabeza y dejar ser besada por él, una y otra vez.

–¡Paparazzi! -unos rizos rojos se movieron por un brinco tomando foto de ese beso- … oh..

¡Lounds…! -se separó de inmediato acomodando su cabello-

La pelirroja se quedo impresionada por lo que acababa de hacer que no pudo decir ni una palabra.

–Lounds -la llamó Lecter acercándose a Freddie con una cara seria que parecía de asesino.

Ella tuvo temor y se giró casi corriendo donde se encontraba Brian con Jimmy y Will. Lo tomo del brazo comenzándolo a jalar desesperada y algo palida.

–¿Qué te ocurre? -le pregunto Zeller-

–Pu…puedes llevarme a mi casa –estaba nerviosa observando a su alrededor topándose con la mirada del rubio que salía del baño buscándola-

–Lounds te ves pálida -dijo Will en un tono de preocupación- ¿Quieres descansar? Puedes subir a la habitación –sugirió-

Freddie al oír eso se erizo y se aferró al brazo del moreno al ver a Hannibal a cercarse.

Vamos Zeller, necesito descansar en mi casa. Aquí hace ruído y por favor no me dejes sola hasta que lleguemos… -se escuchaba algo intranquila.

–Ok, vamos a casa -respondio el moreno con una sonrisa e indicó al mayor que se tienen que ir- lo lamento Will y… -Lecter se puso junto a ellos- Hannibal pero Lounds tiene que ir a descansar. Nosotros también, ¿verdad Jimmy? -pudo sentir como su brazo fue extrujado con más fuerza cuando el rubio sonrió.

–Lástima Freddie, te vas a perder de una gran fiesta. Espero que te sientas mejor -le acaricio el cabello y los ojos azules mostraron una mirada rara.

–Bien nos vamos -respondió Jimmy saliendo con Lounds y Zeller.

Will arrugo la frente y se froto la sien mirando cómo se iban luego vio a Lecter. Este se encogió de hombros y torció el labio. "Debe estar ebria" fue la única frase que Hannibal menciono abrazando a su pareja y mirando a lo lejos a Alana que estaba con su marido. Ella correspondió la mirada con una sonrisa de cómplice. Él desvió la vista abrazando más fuerte al joven cuando escucho el "te amo, gracias por elegirme" de sus labios.

En otro lugar la pelirroja estaba en el auto nerviosa mirando a su alrededor, jugando con la cámara entre sus manos.

–¿Puedes detenerte? -pregunto tragando aire.

–Si… -obedeció Zeller- ¿Qué ocurre?

–Necesito fumar -salió del coche agarrando un cigarrillo que traía en su bolso y prendió para estar más tranquila.

–¿Hablas tú o hablo yo? -menciono el mayor mirando a su pareja.

Brian suspiro mientras se desabrochaba su cinturón. Salió del vehículo para colocarse a lado de Lounds que exhalaba el humo.

–Quiero decirme a misma que no es lo que vi... -murmuro mirándolo por encima del hombro- pero mi carrera me ha enseñado que estoy en lo correcto.

–¿Tiene que ver Hannibal en esto? Lo digo porque mi brazo presiente un moretón por ello -levanto una ceja viéndola de frente-

–Brian… -le agarro la mano- tienes que saberlo pero no se lo digas a Will…

Al día siguiente, luego de la fiesta. Will y Hannibal se hallaban desayunando tarde, debido a que no se durmieron temprano. Esperaron a que el último invitado se vaya y con ello empezar a limpiar o Lecter no iba a estar tranquilo; a pesar de haberse dormido casi al amanecer, Lecter se pudo levantar a las 8 am para terminar de arreglar, llevaba un suéter rojo que le daba un aspecto hogareño con un pants negro. Era domingo y se podría dar el lujo de estar desarreglado pero no su casa, o mejor dicho, la de Will. Preparó el desayuno, aun pensaba en esa escena del beso.

–Buenos días… -bajo Will jugando su ojo y bostezando. Llevaba unos boxers azules y una camisa gris- ¿Qué vamos a desayunar? -le abrazo por detrás besándole la mejilla-

–Buenos días. Me sorprende que te hayas despertado antes de tiempo -le sonríe- Bueno, solo hice pan tostado y algo de jugo, ¿quieres empezar con ello?

El joven afirmo y ayudo a su pareja a poner la mesa. Cuando todo estuvo preparado, se sentó a su lado. Había un silencio entre ellos que el ruido del cuchillo contra la tostada de Will contrastaba.

–Llame a Lounds -menciono Will-

–¿Por qué? -pregunto Lecter con la mirada seria-

–Porque me quede pensando en ella -mordió su tostada y trago ese pedazo- ¿no le viste su cara? –Se giró hacia él extrañado- estaba pálida. Como si hubiera visto algo que le causo temor… -el rostro de Will se puso serio posando sus ojos fijos a los de Lecter-

–¿Qué te dijo? -Hannibal inclino su rostro hacia Will-

–Nada -respondió a secas-. Pero pienso que está en problemas por su trabajo.

–No lo dudes querido –Lecter tomo su cuchillo para cortar la mantequilla- pero no te preocupes -miró fijamente la mantequilla- si está en problemas yo me encargo –corto la mantequilla-.

–Por otro lado… -murmuro Will bajando la vista y notando su sonrojo- sé que Madam Murasaky no va a aceptar esto… -suspiro algo decepcionado- por eso no quiero hacer algo grande –tomo la mano de Lecter-. Quiero que sea por el registro y una cena con nuestros amigos.

Lecter no estaba prestando atención a lo que el menor decía. Su mente estaba en otra parte… como unos labios con labial rojo. Asimismo pensaba como hacer que Freddie le entregue la foto y evitar que ella hable con Will.

Hanni… -lo llamaba el castaño-

–¿eh? -Parpadeo al sentir una tostada golpear su cabeza- ¿sí?

–¿Qué piensas? -pregunto Will esperando escuchar su opinión.

–En nada -en un tono serio casi molesto-

–¿Entonces ni si quiera por el registro? -el ojiazul miro triste-

–Re…registro -murmuro Lecter a ver a su pareja de esa forma- Perdón Will, es que aún no puedo creer que nos vayamos a casar y si, si quiero que sea por el registro –esa respuesta le dibujo una sonrisa nuevamente al joven-

Gracias –beso a su pareja en los labios- por un momento tuve el presentimiento –rió- de que tu –negó con la cabeza sin dejar de reírse agarrando su barbilla- me ibas a dejar.

Lecter se quedó en silencio, agacho la mirada y tomo las manos de Will.

–Will… -le acaricio los dedos- quiero que tú y yo lleguemos a casarnos –beso sus manos- necesitas un anillo -sonrió- se ve desnudo tu dedo –Will lo abrazo fuerte estaba alegre que su pesadilla no sea verdad-

En la tarde ya se había arreglado y quedado en ir almorzar en un restaurante con los tíos de Lecter por su cumpleaños festejado el día anterior; esa era la oportunidad perfecta para que ellos cuenten su compromiso.

–Madam Murasaki, ¿quiere que le sirva más? -pregunto Will con la botella de vino frente a su copa a la tía de Lecter: Aino Murasaki, que usaba una elegante blusa china roja con un dragón dorado y su cabello negro recogido.

–No… -tapo delicadamente con su mano la boca de la copa- gracias. No entiendo –miro a su sobrino que ahora se veía arreglado a diferencia de cómo estaba vestido en la mañana. Ahora se encontraba vistiendo un traje azul rey de a cuadros encontraste de la vestimenta de su novio que solo se puso unos jeans azules- ¿Por qué no quieres pasar la navidad con nosotros?

–Porque esta navidad será con los padres de Will y la próxima con ustedes -respondió-. Madam Murasaki, sabe que cada dos navidades vamos con ustedes.

Hannibal observo que ella jugaba con un pequeño moomin de peluche que traía colgando en su bulto. Él quiso tomarlo ya que era suyo o mejor dicho de su hermana Misha.

–Es bueno verte -menciono la mujer tomando la muñeca de Hannibal sonriéndole cuando él intento tomar el muñeco-

–Escuche que se van a casar -menciono el tío de Lecter afirmando con la cabeza a Will para que le sirva-. ¿Tienen algún plan?

–Bueno, así es -respondió Hannibal-. Tal vez lo hagamos en el país o vayamos a otro a realizarlo.

–No hay apuro -comentó la japonesa tomando el mentón de su marido-. Esperemos que pase la navidad primero.

Hannibal solo se quedó mirando a su tío Robert que al parecer no opinaba lo mismo que su tía Aino.

Ya era tarde, las 4 pm para ser precisos. Una chica pelirroja estaba en una sala de espera algo nerviosa al mirar ante ella una puerta de madera que tenía un letrero negro con letras doradas con la frase: "Dr. Lecter".

–Freddie -abrió la puerta el caballero rubio con una sonrisa- perdona la tardanza- pasa –se hizo a un lado para que la mujer de vestido verde y medias negras como sus zapatillas de tacón alto cruce la puerta-. Espero que hayas traído mi encargo.

–¿La foto con tu amante? -menciono Freddie haciendo para atrás su mechón de cabello y tomando una postura firme y directa- Sí, si la traje conmigo –toca su bulto de color negro con adornos dorado- pero esto te va a costar –inclino un poco la cabeza viendo a los ojos del mayor firmente.

–Eso es rudo, señorita Lounds -se acercó Lecter con paso firme hacia ella- Ya que ella no es mi amante. -desabrocho su saco.

–¿Desde cuándo me llamas Lounds? -Pregunto Freddie- Oh, ¿Entonces para que me llamaste y solicitaste la foto? –hizo una sonrisa ladina.

–Porque estamos hablando de negocios -se alejó para sacar un par de copas- y es mejor tratarnos por "usted" –toma una botella de vino que examina para luego destapar-. Tenga –le entrego una copa llena- Por favor, tome asiento -se sentó en su sofá rojo haciéndose un lado para que Lounds se ponga de su lado-.

–¿Me dices que te estoy tratando con rudeza? -levanta una ceja mientras se agarra el faldón del vestido para sentarse cruzándose de piernas- Entonces tu estas siendo gentil conmigo… -rodo los ojos- Si ella no es tu amante ¿por qué quieres la foto? –Se quitó el bolso de su hombro de derecho-

–Por Alana -respondió a secas-. Ella está casada con un hijo y su marido tiene un carácter especial que tomaría a mal un efecto de la borrachera, que por su puesto Will si entendió.

–Bien… -rió bajo negando con la cabeza- suponiendo que te crea -inclino su cabeza hacia él posándola sobre su mano derecha- ¿crees que va ser gratis entregarte la foto?

–Claro que no -correspondió con una sonrisa- todo tiene un precio –toco su bulto con su dedo índice sintiendo la piel sintética negra- y yo te ofrezco un intercambio.

–¿Intercambio? -pregunto Freddie curiosa- ¿qué tienes que puede interesarme?

Guardar el anonimato con Jack –respondió con una mirada ladina- ¿Quieres que Jack se enteré quien fue la que entró a la escena de crimen y arruino una evidencia muy importante? Según recuerdo –tomo un poco de su vino- tú tienes orden de restricción en los casos de homicidio, si te encuentran ahí te mandan a prisión -Freddie agacho la cabeza- ¿me entiendo verdad? –ella solo afirmo sacando la foto y entregándosela-. Te aconsejo que me des el negativo.

–… No lo tengo -agregó Lounds sin verle a los ojos-. Me deshice de el.

–Le conozco señorita Lounds, sé muy bien que no se desharía algo así -miró la foto ahora entre sus propias manos- pero, suponiendo que te crea –respondió del mismo modo que ella- espero que así sea –levanto su copa contra la de ella- ¡salud por el trato!

Más tarde en ese día, Alana se hallaba llegando al consultorio con una elegante falda roja en conjunto con una blusa negra de manga larga y flores rojas. Llevaba el cabello suelto con sus mechones sobre sus hombros. Golpeo la puerta bajo el nombre del "Dr. Lecter" anunciando su llegada a la cita.

–Hola -le recibió con una sonrisa al abrirle.

–¿Tienes cerveza? -pregunto Alana con otra sonrisa en vez de saludo.

–Está esperando por ti -le permitió pasar-. Toma asiento mientras te sirvo –agregó tras cerrar la puerta y dirigirse hasta donde se hallaba sus vinos.

–Entonces, ¿para qué me citaste? -tomo su lugar en ese mismo sofá-

–Hable con Lounds -dijo Lecter desde su nevera donde guardaba la cerveza para ella, claro previamente metida cuando pensó en citarla- sobre la foto.

Alana se giró sorprendida hacia Hannibal que le traía la cerveza

–No te preocupes, yo tengo la foto -sonrió brindando con ella-.

–Menos mal, no quiero arruinar la carrera de mi marido, él lo tomó de juego no dejo de reír en todo el camino –poso su mano sobre la rodilla del hombre-. Pero sabes que Lounds exagera lo que ve -agrego Alana-.

–El doctor Bloom, ¿sabe? -giro su rostro hacia ella con la boca abierta-.

–Jaja te engañe -Alana se rió picando la nariz de Hannibal-

–Ya… ya entiendo -fingió reírse de ese mal chiste de su compañante-

–Te hace falta reírte más ¿Qué le dijiste a Freddie? ¿Qué dijo sobre Will? –Preguntó.

–Le aclaré que solo fue borrachera -Alana suspiro de alivio-. Ella no hablo con él -respondió tranquilo brindando con ella- ni tiene porque saberlo. Es un asunto entre nosotros, somos adultos y sabemos que estábamos pasados de alcohol –menciona en un tono firme-. Al menos que pienses lo contrario.

No. No me gustaría que Will se enteré pero tan poco me gusta ocultarlo… -se notaba su duda y preocupación en su voz.

–Entonces dile -se levantó colocándole frente a ella- menciona que es mi culpa por hacerlo –extendió su mano hacia la mujer-. Dile los detalles o a ti te verá mal por no rechazarme –Alana sabía que Lecter tenía razón-.

… bien no le diré nada –ella torció su labio-. Solo te recuerdo… –se levanta dejando el vaso vació de cerveza en la mesita- como es Will. Una vez que pierda la confianza en alguien… -suspiro- es difícil que la vuelva a recuperar.

Hannibal solo se quedó en silencio acompañándola hacia la puerta, la cual abrió para que ella.

–Ya se eso… -murmuro tras cerrar. Él fue terapeuta de Will un tiempo y sabe cómo él piensa- y no lo quiero -solo en pensar que su prometido puede dejar de quererlo, de tenerle confianza e incluso de perder su amistad. Ya que Will era el único al que consideraba como su amigo y amor-.

William Graham, era profesor de la universidad de Baltimore y era agente especial del FBI bajo el cargo de Jack Crawford. Luego que se terminan sus clases él tenía a quedarse ya sea en su salón a revisar las escenas del crimen que Jack le pedía o se la pasaba en su oficina para eso. Era normal que un estudiante se quede con él para aclarar dudas sobre lo aprendido o por simple curiosidad sobre su investigación pero en esta ocasión fue algo diferente.

Un joven de cabello corto y negro, de piel clara, con jeans azules y camisa blanca que mostraba sus abdominales ya que se encontraba mojada porque momentos antes estuvo nadando en la piscina de la universidad. Se llamaba Matthew y se encontraba con Will para consultar una duda académica.

–Entonces, señor Brown dígame que sucede -mencionaba Will desde unas escaleras bajando sus libros- lo escucho.

Matthew posaba sus ojos en los pantalones vaqueros de su profesor parecía hipnotizado por ellos incluso se relamió los labios ante ellos. Regreso a la realidad parpadeando al escuchar por segunda vez su nombre.

–Si… -le vio bajar de las escaleras acomodándose en frente de él detrás de su escritorio- Bien, me ofrecieron una beca para estudiar en el extranjero -comentó-.

–Eso es perfecto, Matthew -dijo el mayor con una sonrisa- no entiendo porque tienes dudas.

–Es que no hay nada ahí de mi interés como aquí -respondió-. Escuche que a usted le ofrecieron trabajo en el extranjero y lo rechazó, sin embargo, insisten con usted –Will afirmo con la cabeza-. ¿Qué le hizo tomar esa decisión?

… -suspira- lo que me acabas de decir. Todo lo tengo aquí pero tú eres joven puedes conseguir más de lo que a mí me pudo esperar. Además la beca es solo por un tiempo determinado y tú te la mereces.

–Usted igual -se agarró su barbilla inclinándose hacía Will- se merece algo –hizo énfasis en esa última palabra- mejor de lo que tiene aquí.

La puerta sonó y Lecter se asomó al abrirla.

–Lo siento, ¿interrumpo? -Pregunto viendo a Matthew y luego a su prometido-

–No, ya terminamos -Matthew se levantó torciendo su labio y viendo seriamente a Hannibal- ¡Ah! Matthew –lo llamo Will nuevamente- olvidas tu chamarra –la tomó entre sus manos para entregársela al joven.

–Gracias, profesor -agarró su chamarra rozando los dedos de su mentor- me retiro, con su permiso -le sonrió a su maestro y a Lecter le empujo con un codazo-. Perdone.

Hannibal le observo salir haciendo una mueca de desagrado

–Tiene un lindo trasero y buen cuerpo… -murmuro- pero no más hermoso que el tuyo –lo abrazo besándolo-

–Celoso –murmuro Will a su oído- nunca cambiaras en cuanto a tus celos -le beso la mejilla- eso me gusta.

–Mejor vámonos -lo tomo de la mano- que tengo que hacer la cena para ambos para disfrutar de mi postre especial.

Ya era viernes por la tarde…

–Buenas tardes, Lecter -camino hacia él de forma elegante con ese vestido morado-. Llegas a tiempo para nuestra cita -con una voz delicada como la rosa que era- por favor, toma asiento.

Hannibal correspondió el saludo de su doctora Du Maurier besando su mano como un caballero. Obedeció las indicaciones esperando que ella se siente primero para que él tome el sillón frente a ella.

–No, nos hemos visto desde hace dos días -se cruzó la pierna- después de la fiesta. ¿Todo bien?

–Por supuesto -se acomodó su saco marrón de cuadros-. Will y yo estamos emocionados por el compromiso.

–¿Estás seguro que eso quieres? -menciono la rubia que puso su mechón dorado detrás de sus hombros-.

–¿Por qué no he de estarlo? -respondió con otra pregunta-.

… -ella solo poso sus ojos azules sobre los cafés de él. Tal como lo hizo cuando noto la coquetería hacia Alana- a veces surgen dudas, por ese tipo de compromisos. Es mejor comenzar a reflexionar sobre ellas antes que aparezcan el día de la boda.

–Bueno, -se agarró la barbilla haciéndose para atrás en el respaldo de su asiento- confieso que si tuve dudas en pedírselo pero ahora ya no.

–¿Estás seguro de tus sentimientos hacia Will? -le pregunto-

–Si no lo estuviera, no me estaría casando con él -contesto en un tono serio-.

–Entonces, ¿nada interesante ha ocurrido después del compromiso? -una nueva pregunta que incomodo a Lecter-

–¡No! -alzo la voz sintiéndose molesto comenzando a pensar que puede que Bedelia sepa algo más de lo que aparenta- Parece que supieras algo que ignoro.

–No -dijo tranquila- soy terapeuta y debo hacer preguntas a base de lo que se sobre mi paciente –inclino la cabeza hacia su derecha-. Tu igual lo sabes porque eres mi compañero de profesión.

Lecter se levantó de su asiento abrochando nuevamente su saco.

–Mañana iremos a una cena de recepción de unos amigos -comentó-. Will quiere ir para mirar como son las cosas para la nuestra.

–¿Solo ustedes dos irán? -pregunto desde su lugar sin mirarlo.

–No. Todos nuestros amigos fueron invitados -respondió-

–Amigos ¿Cómo Alana? -por fin llegó al punto que ella quería-

Si, Alana es amiga también… -su tono de voz cambio y camino hacia la ventana- no sé si vaya.

Bedelia lo miro por encima de su hombro y supo que las siguientes terapias van a girar alrededor de Alana y Will.

Era sábado por la noche y todos se encontraban en la fiesta. Celebrando a dos amigas que festejaban su compromiso ya que en dos días se casaban y eso era una cena de ensayo íntima con sus amigos.

Will platicaba a gusto con Beverly, Lecter con Chilton mientras que a lo lejos observaba a Freddie con la que le hizo una señal de salud que ella correspondió.

Alana llegó sola como siempre y se a cerco a saludar a todos. Will la llamó para que este con él y los demás pues ya se le habían juntado Zeller y Prince a la plática. Hannibal noto su presencia, su reacción fue comenzar a tocar su cabello desviando la mirada.

–Hola -dijo Alana cuando se reunió con ellos-

–Hola -menciono Lecter- ¿cerveza? pregunto todos negaron excepto Alana- bien ahora regreso.

Mientras se iba miraba hacia atrás posando su vista hacia ella y hacia Will.

–Regrese -con un vaso de cerveza que Alana observo- perdona, ¿tenía que haberte traído una?

Ella negó con la cabeza ya que pensó que posiblemente con la música él no la escucho.

–Alana nos contó que va estar sola todo el domingo -contó Will a su prometido- el Doctor Bloom tuvo una conferencia de emergencia.

–Ya veo -miro a la mujer- ¡aah! -Bostezo- Creo que hace frío y ya estoy muy cansado –le dijo a su prometido-. Vamos, tengo que trabajar mañana.

–¿Ya se van tan pronto? -pregunto Alana.

–Si tiene trabajo. ¿Te lo deletreo? -dijo Brian- T-R-A-B-A-J-O

–No le hagas caso -toco Will su hombro- esta ebrio –rió-. Nos vemos. ¿Sí? -le beso su frente.

–Adiós -se a cerco Lecter a ella a despedirse de beso que resulto ser dos en la mejilla ya que evitaba tocar sus labios-.

Domingo día de descanso para unos, día de trabajo para otros. Aunque el consultorio era suyo y podría manejar su horario como él quisiera, Lecter siempre terminaba trabajando para Frederick Chilton en su hospital psiquiátrico ayudándolo con algunos de los internos cuando este se lo pedía.

En la tarde cuando se dirigía a su casa en su auto donde Will lo esperaba ansioso tomo una desviación. Estacionándose frente a la casa de Alana. Camino hacia la puerta y pensó unos segundos su motivo de porque estaba ahí y antes de responderse así mismo toco la puerta de la casa.

–¿Hannibal? -dijo ella sorprendida al abrirle la puerta. Acababa de salir del baño pero no se había vestido, solo su bata de baño llevaba encima- ¿qué haces aquí?

–Hola -saludo debajo de la puerta- vine a preguntar sobre el regalo de Abigail.

–Estamos a 8 de diciembre -respondió Alana-

–Sí, pero es sobre su regalo de navidad… -sonrió-

–Pasa… me acabo de bañar como puedes ver -mencionó-

Lecter camino con paso lento pero decidido hacia ella para posarle un tierno beso sobre sus labios que Alana nuevamente no rechazó. Luego dio unos pasos hacia atrás sin dejarla de ver hasta que se giró por completo para salir de ahí en silencio, ella solo lo vio.

Ya estaba a mitad de la entrada de la casa de Alana para regresar a su auto cuando se detuvo. Mordió sus labios. Se giró hacia sus pasos caminando más de prisa quedando de nuevo frente a la mujer que aún permanecía en la puerta por él. La tomó de su nuca para acercarla a él y besarle con más pasión.

–Ouch… -gimió Alana al sentir los dientes de Hannibal sobre sus labios-

–Lo siento… -se separó moviéndos


	2. Chapter 2

–Bev, insiste en que haya damas de honor -decía Will mientras ponía la mesa-. No es que quiera tenerlas, pero ella quiere ser una –miró a su prometido que cocinaba-. Si es de esa forma, se lo pediré a Alana y a ella.

–¿Alana? -alzó la vista hacia el joven- ¿por qué ella? –preguntó tranquilo.

–Porque es una de mis mejores amigas -sonrió y Hannibal agacho la mirada mientras flameaba la carne-. No le digas a Bev o me golpeara.

–No le diré… -puso más licor a su comida- pero creo que debemos pensarlo mejor -apago su estufa y sirvió en una bandeja elegante-.

–¿A qué te refieres? -Will lo miró con duda reflejada en el rostro-

–Hace unos días, me dijiste que prefieres que sea por registro -trajo la comida en bandeja asentándola sobre la mesa- y ahora dices que quieres damas –inclino la vista hacia su pareja-. Debemos pensar bien las cosas antes de actuar -le sirvió en su plato-.

Will solo se cruzó de brazos al sentarse bufando. Su perro Winston se acercó a ellos para pedir alimento a sus dueños que estaban por comer.

–Bien… -murmuró mirando a su perro-. Hola Winston ¿listo para comer?

–Will que te he dicho de Winston… -suspiró resignado- nada de darle de comer cuando estemos en la mesa -vio al perro con una mirada seria y el pobre animal se metió bajo la mesa con la cabeza agachada-

Will solo desvió sus ojos y cuando Lecter se volteó al escuchar su teléfono móvil aprovecho para darle de comer a Winston que aún estaba debajo de la mesa.

–Por cierto, te he querido preguntar -menciono Will cuando el mayor colgó la llamada- ¿estás molesto con Alana?

Lecter casi se atraganta al beber un sorbo de vino con su comida.

–¿Por qué dices eso? -respondió con otra pregunta.

–Porque parecía que la evitabas en la fiesta -arrugo la frente mientras cortaba una pieza de su comida-. No le ofreciste cerveza y tú siempre eres un buen anfitrión.

–No la evitaba, era casualidad que tenía que irme cuando ella llego -miró a Will que comía mientras escuchaba-. Mi mente esta en otras cosas últimamente por eso no la escuche si me pidió la cerveza, -le tomó de la mano- y es tu culpa que este así -sonrió y le jalo la mejilla-.

–Bien… -dijo no muy convencido- pero deberías disculparte con ella.

Si… -se levantó agarrando sus platos para caminar con ellos hasta el fregadero- lo haré cuando tenga oportunidad.

Más tarde mientras Lecter se hallaba leyendo Arrebatos Carnales, Will se encontraba limpiando la chimenea, como era costumbre cada dos días.

Separó los ojos de su lectura cuando observo la acción de su pareja. No era algo nuevo que se limpie la chimenea solo estaba recordando que luego de verse con Lounds, él tomó la fotografía y la tiro a la chimenea para que se consuma por el fuego antes que Will la encuentre por pura casualidad.

Sonrió orgulloso de que su secreto estaba destruido y guardado por terceros. Ninguno hablaría por miedo a represalias. Will sintió esa mirada y giro hacia Lecter, observando esa sonrisa que pensó que era para él por lo cual correspondió con el mismo gesto. Hannibal solo regreso sus ojos sobre su libro.

Will no era una persona que le gustará socializar pero desde que conoció a Lecter comenzó a hacerlo. De ahí su círculo social crecía pero aún se reducía a algunos pocos, a los que terminaba haciéndoles favores o pidiéndoles alguno.

Por ello se encontraba en la puerta del departamento de Lounds, quería pedirle una cámara para tener recuerdos de esta navidad. Él tenía una que tuvo el placer de conocer a los colmillos juguetones de Winston. No quería comprar otra, ya que el dinero quería ahorrarlo para la boda, sea o no en el registro, quería gastar en la celebración.

–¿Sí? -Lounds abrió la puerta observando a Will de pie- Will… -se sorprendió al verlo tragando saliva-

–Hola Lounds -dijo tranquilo-. Vine por algo que me interesa -explicó-

–Ya sé… -suspira resignada- le dije a Hannibal que me deshice de ello pero a verte aquí significa que no me cree -Will no sabía de qué habla-. Pasa y toma asiento -él obedeció cerrando la puerta y acomodándose en una silla-

–¿De qué hablas? -Pregunto-

–Ya sabes, Will -abrió un cajón con una llave y saco un rollo fotográfico-.

–Aah Lounds… -tomo el rollo que ella le entregaba- ¿y la cámara?

–¿Cámara? -arrugo su frente y levanto una ceja- claro… -le entrego una de las suyas.

–Te la cuidaré -sonrió Will tomándola entre sus manos-. Gracias por todo –le beso la mejilla y se retiró del lugar-

Pasaron unas horas y Will llegó a su casa, saludo como lo hace siempre con su "cariño, estoy en casa". Lecter solo le sonrió desde la cocina donde preparaba los platillos más excéntricos para la cena. Se fue directo a su habitación a empacar todo para ir a pasar la Noche Buena en casa de sus padres.

Dejó la cámara y el rollo fotográfico sobre la cama mientras revisaba su armario para escoger el atuendo para esos días que iba a pasar con su familia, cuando Winston se subió en ella mirando aquel rollo que termino entre sus juguetones dientes.

–¡Winston! -exclamó Will cuando vio al perro- ¡No! –se lo quito rápido de la boca- Es veneno para ti –lo montó sujetando su hocico y limpió rápido la lengua del can-. Listo. Mejor ve a jugar –sonrió aliviado de que su mascota no le paso nada-.

Recordó el rollo fotográfico que ahora estaba regado por partes sobre la cama.

–Mierda… -se agarró la cara tallándola con sus manos a observar que ese rolló contenía fotografías- Freddie me matará… -en un tono desanimado- ¿puede que tenga solución? –Agarro el revelado- ¿Cómo se pudo confundir de rollo? –miró una de las tiras y sonrió- Es de la fiesta de Lecter –torció el labio- ella no nos había mandado las fotografías y ahora menos lo hará… si no me estrangula, él lo hará –comenzó a preocuparse-. Ahora entiendo a qué se refería cuando mencionó a Hannibal.

Will realmente entendió lo que Lounds le quiso decir al llegar a la imagen de su prometido besando a Alana. Todo tenía sentido ahora. Por eso Lounds se fue rápido de la fiesta, por eso le dieron el rollo y de seguro Lecter le dijo que ya le había contado todo. Will se sintió engañado solo agarro el revelado para meterlo en un sobre que luego pondría debajo de su colchón.

Bajo del piso donde se hallaba su recamara y miró a Lecter en silencio.

–¿Ocurre algo? -Pregunto su pareja-

–Nada -camino hacia él abrazándolo por detrás-. Solo pensaba que la primera navidad que pasamos juntos fue como amigos y ahora será como comprometidos -le dio un tierno beso-. Te amo.

Todo el día su mente estaba concentrada nuevamente en Alana, precisamente en el beso que se dieron. No podía dejar de recordar esa escena y su mente recreaba un final diferente, donde no huía sino que se quedaba frente a ella.

Lecter no es de huir y nunca lo ha sido. No es cobarde, al menos no en el sentido de la palabra. Si bien, lo fue con Will en admitir sus sentimientos con Alana era otra cosa. Por eso, aprovecho que el joven salió a hacer unos asuntos para llamarla.

–¿Hola? Soy Hannibal -mencionó cuando escucho que alguien del otro lado respondió.

–¿Hannibal? -Dijo Alana del otro lado de la línea-

–Aun no me has dicho que quiere Abigail para Navidad -explicó-

–Ya es 22 de diciembre -contestó la mujer.

–¿Ella quiere algo? -volvió a insistir- ¿o tú lo quieres? -comenzó a ser un poco más directo en sus intenciones-

–Si… -se escuchó un tono dudoso en su voz.

–¿Sí qué? ¿ella o tú? -esperaba la respuesta inquieto por ese tono.

-Yo… -ahora se escuchaba decidida-

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? -preguntó Lecter en un tono más rigido.

Alana mantuvo un silencio unos segundos, trago saliva antes de responder y con una voz seductora dijo lo que él esperaba escuchar.

–A ti -Lecter levantó la vista hacia la nada-

–Sí -respondió cerrando los ojos lentamente y afirmando con la cabeza mientras ella le volvía hablar de la otra línea-

Luego de un rato se puso a hacer la cena pensando en lo que hablo con ella cuando Will llego. Solo le miró con una sonrisa correspondiendo su saludo desde su lugar observando como él subía a la habitación.

Estaba por terminar los últimos detalles de la cena cuando Will bajo con una mirada extraña diferente a la que siempre le da. Le dio la impresión de que algo le paso pero pronto sintió una bofetada a su pecho con el abrazo y palabras del menor. Ese "te amo" le erizaba y le penetraba la cabeza, todo su plan de decirle a Will que ya no iría en Navidad con sus padres sería un problema.

La maletas listas tanto las de él como las de Hannibal, una a lado de la otra. La jaula de Winston preparada para meter a la mascota junto a ellas. En un parde horas tomarían un viaje a Wolf Trap en el mismo auto. Un rato conduciría Will y luego cambiaría lugar con Lecter, al fin y al cabo Baltimore no estaba cerca de Wolf Trap.

Will se hallaba bañándose borrando de su mente esa imagen del beso en su cabeza. Se decía así mismo que no debe preocuparse, porque Lecter pudo estar ebrio, al menos en Alana se notaba, puede que ella lo beso en el momento de la foto o puede que ambos lo hicieron. ¿Pero por qué ocultarlo? Era una pregunta que persistía en su cabeza.

–¿Will, Cariño? -mencionó una silueta que entraba al baño con él antes esa figura se veía desde afuera como si dudará en entrar-.

–¿Sí? -respondió Will saliendo de su pensamiento-

Me temó que… -se mordió el labio para mentirle- no podré ir a lo de tus padres esta noche -Will cerro la regadera al escucharlo, arrugo la frente pensando que escucho mal por el agua y por estar muy metido en cosas que no deben importar-. Chilton llamó me pidió que le ayudará esta noche y no pude negarme, porque era un caso interesante sobre un paciente y necesita una segunda opinión. No te aburriré con los detalles. Ha programado una junta con otros psiquiatras mañana y me quieren ahí. Por lo que tengo que estudiar muy bien el caso. Realmente, lo siento.

Will asomó su cabeza tras ese lo siento mirándolo serio.

Grandioso… -torció su labio y arrugo la frente-

Luego de bañarse Will se arregló para ir con una camisa de cuadros rojos, una chamarra verde con unos jeans azules. Tomó su maleta que colocó dentro del auto y a Winston lo puso en el asiento de copiloto mientras él se iba en la parte de atrás con Lecter de conductor.

No dijo nada en todo el camino a la terminal de autobuses que aún tenía lugar para Wolf Trap.

–Es una pena Winston no podrá ir contigo -comentó Lecter vestido de forma elegante y seductora, con una camisa blanca con saco rojo como su chaleco, su pantalón negro y una bufanda de seda café. Se hallaba metiendo la maleta en el compartimento.

–Al menos a él no le permiten ir en el viaje por su tamaño y no porque tiene un compromiso –subió al autobús molesto con Hannibal detrás sosteniendo un bolso de equipaje de Will- ¿Qué Chilton no pudo esperar después de Navidad para moverle el cerebro a un enfermo? -en un tono con sarcasmo y molestia quedando frente a su lugar- Bueno es Chilton, su navidad es divertirse con las mentes de las personas –movió sus hombros.

Hannibal solo acomodo su bolso sobre el asiento que le correspondía al castaño. Tras terminar miró a Will y acomodo el cuello de su camisa.

–Te veré en las vísperas de la navidad -y negó el beso que Will le iba a dar-. Nos vemos –se giró saliendo de ahí.

–Adiós corazón… -dijo fuerte con el sonido de un beso- … -agacho los ojos al verlo salir luego la alzó, al notar como dos chicos rudos que estaba junto a su lugar se les quedaban viendo- ¿Todo bien chicas? -preguntó con un rostro serio con una voz gruesa que denotaba su enojo por lo que pasaba.

Llegó a su casa en cuanto dejo a su prometido en el autobús, ni si quiera miro como el camión partía del lugar o como Will lo buscaba a través de su ventana. Lecter solo quería preparar todo para la visita de Alana. Bajo del auto lo más rápido que pudo olvidando al pobre Winston en el auto.

Abrió su puerta colgando su saco y sus llaves en el lugar correspondiente a cada uno. Camino hacia el reproductor de Will, revisando las melodías que queden de acuerdo a la circunstancia, ninguna le convenció. Prefirió tocarle algo a Alana en la pianola.

Ahora se hallaba buscando un buen vino dentro de su colección, tomó uno de la cosecha del 2007, el cual puso dentro de un fino tazón de cristal rodeado de hielo para enfriar la bebida. Sobre la mesa colocó las dos copas donde iría la bebida y en cada lado de una de ellas, un plato con una cena servida.

El timbre sonó. Lecter caminó hacia el pero antes se reflejó en el espejo que se hallaba en el cristal de su mesa donde se hallaba la cena para acomodarse su traje y su cabello relamido. Abrió la puerta y Alana pasó con elegante vestido azul de manga larga y cuello en "v", su cabello estaba sujeto a una coletera de lado sobre sus hombros y unos aretes dorados en aros.

–Buenas noches, Alana -sonrió Lecter haciendo paso a la mujer- es un gusto tenerte aquí.

–Hola Hannibal… -murmuro la mujer correspondiendo con la misma manera- me alegro que así -sea se quitó el saco negro que llevaba puesto que Lecter tomo entre sus manos para colocarlo junto al suyo-.

–¿Gustas cenar o escucharme tocar alguna pieza de Stravinsky? -le preguntó.

–Me gustaría escucharte mientras bebo vino -respondió segura-

–Toma asiento -le señalo el camino mientras iba por ambas copas de vino-.

Al regresar con ellas, le entregó la suya a Alana y él se sentó a tocar.

–Por favor, acércate a mí para que disfrutes del momento -indicó y ella obedeció sentándose a su lado-

La música inició con Alana de público de gustándola como su vino. Miró a Lecter por encima de su copa que tenía sus labios, notando su perfil varonil. Él era mayor que ella pero aún permanecía tan guapo como la primera vez que lo conoció en la universidad, siendo él su profesor con apenas 35 años y ella 29.

Bajo su copa al mismo tiempo que Hannibal dejaba de tocar para girar su rostro hacia el de la mujer. Sus ojos cafés se encontraron con los negros de ella; su mano derecha que se hallaba sobre el teclado ahora se localizaba acariciando el rostro suave de la chica. Pronto ambos acercaban sus labios para ponerlos uno contra el otro, tal cual fue como la primera vez.

Will aún no llegaba a casa de sus padres, se encontraba en el autobús en el que vio a Lecter por última vez. Tenía papel en la nariz para evitar que la sangre saliera de ella. Tuvo un pequeño percance con el pasajero de a lado que lo ofendió diciéndole que de seguro cuando regrese ya no hallara a su novio en su casa, porque no quiso besarle antes de irse.

Él tenía la nariz rota y esa persona un ojo morado por aquel comentario.

Ahora se hallaba jugando cartas con su enemigo de cinco minutos llamado Gideon. Estaba riendo por los comentarios que hacía el doctor sobre su trabajo y vida social.

Lecter se hallaba en la cama despierto observando a Alana que aun dormía tranquila. Le acaricio el cabello y suspiró pesado. Escucho el llanto del perro que provoco que la mujer abra sus ojos.

–Estás despierto -dijo Alana con una sonrisa-

–Tú también -correspondió Lecter con un beso.

–¿Dónde está Winston? -preguntó Alana girando hacia su derecha para ver la hora, hallando junto al reloj la fotografía de Hannibal y Will, abrazados y sonrientes-

–Está encerrado para no molestar -respondió mirando hacia el techo.

–Me tengo que ir… -se levantó cubriéndose con la sabana- Le dije a mi esposo que asistiría a una fiesta privada de unas amigas -se sentó en la orilla de la cama mirando a Lecter con la cabeza inclinada-. Debo llegar a tiempo porque no sé si él siempre llamó a mi mamá o a Hobbs para cuidar de Abigail.

–Bien -se sentó sobre la cama-. Hay que hacerlo de nuevo –se acercó a ella haciendo que se ría.

–Pero Lecter, no podemos hacerlo de nuevo -ella rió-.

–¿Quién dice? -pregunto en un tono serio para que ella se dé cuenta que no bromeaba.

Alana solo lo miró mordiéndose sus labios, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse en silencio. Se despidió y no dijo nada más.

Eran las 2 am en plena Navidad, era el único auto por las autopistas vacías. No estaba solo, el perro lo acompañaba en el asiento de atrás con un bozal. A Lecter no le gustaban los perros, ni que viajaran dentro del vehículo sin su jaula, pero el pobre animal estuvo sin estirarse por 4 horas seguidas y no Hannibal no era tan cruel para tener a un pobre animal en ese estado por su descuido.

Ambos se hallaban viajando a Wolf Trap desde hace una hora. No pensaba a ir a tan altas horas, ya tenía una hora exacta para llegar como se puso de acuerdo con Will pero fue la llamada de este que lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

Alana se había ido y Lecter no soportaba más al perro por lo que decidió meterlo a la casa, además que si le pasaba algo Will nunca se lo perdonaría. Se puso su pantalón para dormir, uno de tela de cera rojiza con un suéter tejido.

Cuando el tejido rozo su nariz el aroma de Will apareció haciendo que cierre los ojos llevándolo a una navidad, a la primera navidad que pasaron juntos. Will aún era su paciente pero una amistad comenzaba a brotar ante ello.

–Entonces doctor Lecter, ¿algún plan para esta noche buena? -pregunto Will, su paciente de 28 años que llevaba un suéter negro de cuello de tortuga sentado frente a él en el consultorio.

–Estaré en mi casa, cenando solo ya que mis tíos saldrán de viaje a Japón, a visitar la familia de mi tía Murazaki -respondió tomando apuntes de lo que Will le decía.

–¿Solo? La navidad es la única fecha en la que no debe estar solo -explicó Will-.

–Bueno Will, se me hace interesante que digas eso cuando tú no eres tan sociable -el joven hizo una mueca cruzándose de brazos-. Admito que fui invitado a pasar la navidad con ellos pero fue mi decisión quedarme. Algunos preferimos pasar ese día con nosotros mismos o en familia si se puede.

–Eso es triste -negó con la cabeza-. Es verdad, soy antisocial pero esta fecha es la única en la que me gusta estar rodeado de personas, pero personas que quiero y admiro. Lo repito doctor, nadie debe estar solo en esta navidad.

Horas más tarde Lecter se encontraba cenando un suculento pavo para él solo. Era pequeño cualquiera pensaría que era pollo o gallina pero no era un pavo navideño tradicional para una persona. Acompañado de verduras y otros platillos navideños. Disfrutaba de su música clásica con una copa de vino en sus manos cuando el timbre se escuchó.

Se levantó y camino hacia él. No esperaba visitas pero imagino que eran niños cantando canciones navideñas para llevar el espíritu navideño de puerta en puerta. Pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando abrió y miró a Will con una bandeja de comida.

–Espero no ser inoportuno -sonrió- estaba con mis padres y pensé en usted. Siempre paso la navidad con ellos y mi hermana. Por eso decidí escaparme de la cena para venir con usted –agacho la mirada agarrando fuerte la bandeja- Por favor, no me rechacé que conduje desde Wolf Trap hasta Baltimore -alzó la bandeja para que Lecter lo miré-. ¡Traje mi propia comida y para usted! –en un tono de énfasis- para no molestarlo tanto.

Lecter no sabía que decir, estaba sorprendido por verlo ahí, por venir hacia su casa desde tan lejos. Solo afirmo con la cabeza y lo invito a pasar.

Le sirvió parte de su vino colocando un plato más al lugar. Lecter tomó su lugar y brindo con él. Will le platicaba lo que había hecho con su familia hasta antes de escaparse cuando su móvil sonó.

–Hola mamá -dijo Will desde la otra línea-. Si estoy bien, vine a ver a… -miró a Lecter de reojo- a un amigo –no sabía si debió usar esa palabra con él, ya que el doctor lo trataba como uno pero no estaba seguro si lo hacía porque era su paciente- mañana temprano estaré ahí –colgó-. Mil disculpas, doctor Lecter.

Lecter negó con la cabeza alzando su mano para detener los comentarios de disculpas. Estaba interesado en todo lo que Will le decía pero por lo que escucho por teléfono creyó que era prudente decirle que se vaya.

–Will, es mejor que te regreses a tu casa -dijo en un tono serio-. Gracias por preocuparte por mí pero hay personas que también se preocupan por ti y te esperan en este día. Nosotros nos podemos ver luego –explico-.

Will afirmo con la cabeza y se levantó.

–De acuerdo -tomo sus cosas incluyendo la cena del doctor. Lecter le extraño la acción y antes que pregunte Will hablo- pero usted viene conmigo. Si no va, me quedo y tendrá que aguantarme hablando por teléfono con mi mamá –rió-. Nadie debe estar solo en la navidad.

Hannibal no sabía que decir, Will siempre lo dejaba estupefacto y en silencio.

Horas más tarde Will llegaba a su casa con Lecter a su lado derecho. Sus padres los recibieron y a ver a su compañero celebraron. Los comentarios eran de broma sobre que ahora Will adopta personas y no perros. Platicaban con el doctor creando en Hannibal un calor diferente al que sentía en su propia familia, si a eso se le puede llamar calor. El mayor se sentía en confianza con la familia de Will.

–Doctor -Will se acercó a Lecter que miraba las fotos familiares de los Grahams-.

–¿Sí? -se giró hacia al joven-.

–Quería darle esto -estiro su mano que tenía una bolsa de regalo roja con moño dorado- hoy en la consulta pero lo olvide en el auto… -estaba algo sonrojado- y cuando fui a su casa –trago saliva.

Lecter tomó el regalo de las manos de Will agradeciendo.

–Espero que le guste "doc", Will lo tejió para usted -dijo la hermana de Will colgándose del cuello de esté.

–¡Molly! -la regaño mirando al doctor- no le haga caso… -se puso más colorado por aquel comentario.

El rubio saco de la bolsa un suéter rojo que rápido identifico los patrones de tejido a mano. Se mordió el labio mirando el obsequio entre sus manos.

–Lo siento, -agacho el castaño la cabeza- creo que no es de su gusto.

–¿eh? -negó con una sonrisa- No, no es eso Will. Es que no tengo nada para regalarte –era sincero y se sentía culpable.

–No diga eso, usted está aquí y ese es el mejor regalo -sonrió.

Desde entonces Lecter usa aquel suéter rojo, que ha sabido cuidar durante estos diez años para que no se desgaste. Cuando Will se hizo su pareja, sin que el otro sepa rociaba su loción sobre la ropa para sentir el aroma del joven cuando no estuviera a su lado.

Salió de sus recuerdos cuando su teléfono sonó

–Hola, cariño -era Will que le hablaba de la otra línea.

–Hola, amor -dijo Lecter mordiéndose el labio- justo iba a llamarte para desearte feliz navidad.

–Entonces tuvimos la misma idea -mencionó Will mientras miraba a sus padres divertirse-. Solo quería llamarte para decirte feliz navidad, es una pena que tengas que quedarte ayudar a Chilton. Es Navidad y nadie debe estar solo -se relamió sus labios- espero que hayas ido con tus tíos al menos.

… -miro por la ventana al perro que se había rendido de ladrar-. -No. tomó sus llaves dirigiéndose hacia su maleta- la junta se canceló. A parecer todos se quejaron de ello. Estaba empacando de nuevo para ir temprano.

–Bien… -sonrió cuando su hermana se le acerco- Nos vemos luego.

–Will, espera… -guardo silencio unos instantes cuando el otro respondió- ¿qué deseas para navidad?

–Es tarde para que me compres un regalo -respondió mirando por la ventana- pero tu sabes lo que quiero ahora.

Lecter se quedó mudo y se jugó la cara con sus manos.

–¿Lecter? -pregunto Will a no tener respuesta colgó y regreso junto a su hermana.

Cuando Hannibal escucho el tono del teléfono que le colgaron, tomo su maleta que aún no había deshecho. Se movió rápido que se cayó con el último escalón de la entrada. Se desesperó a no sentir la llave del coche en su vehículo en su bolsillo, se tiro al piso donde se cayó para buscarla entre la nieve hasta que alzo su vista encontrándola sobre el auto.

Abrió su coche metiendo la maleta primero, saco a Winston de la jaula para que se estire y haga sus necesidades. Olvidando la correa para que no se le escape. Ya que por alguna razón Winston no lo obedece, y al estar libre sin correa el perro corrió lo más rápido que pudo para estirar sus patas.

Lecter se fue tras él, tropezando con la cadena del perro, resbalándose por las frías escarpas de las calles. Hallo al animal oliendo la basura donde se metió y Hannibal tuvo que meterse en el bote en ella para sacarlo. No había tiempo para el baño… se tuvo que meter al auto. Ya eran la una am y él quería llegar primero con Will antes de darse una ducha.

Llego a la casa de los Graham en Wolf Trap, un lugar alejado de la ciudad. Rodeara de perros que conocían a Hannibal desde hace años, siempre que Will se encontraba a uno lo llevaba ahí porque a Lecter no les gustaba. De hecho soportar a Winston era mucho para su paciencia.

Bajo al perro del auto para que juegue con los demás, bajo su maleta y Molly que solo llevaba una bata para dormir le abrió la puerta al escuchar los ladridos de los perros.

–Primero báñate -dijo ella con sus manos sobre su cintura arrugando la frente- luego ve por mi hermano.

Lecter hizo una media sonrisa obedeciendo. Luego de unos minutos bajo el agua tibia entró en la habitación de Will.

Lo encontró dormido con su camisa gris y un bóxer de cuadros. Estaba destapado temblando de frío. Lecter se sentó a su lado y lo cubrió con la colcha. Le quito los lentes que aun llevaba puesto, los coloco en el burot que estaba alado de la cama. Le acarició el rostro mirándolo de manera tierna.

–Santa Claus llegó -murmuró Will despertando- me trajo lo que quería -sonrío sosteniendo la mano de Lecter.

–Eso depende, -a cerco su frente contra la de él- ¿fuiste un chico bueno?

–Eso es lo que tú debes saber -se sentó acariciando el rostro del mayor- ¿o yo debo saber si fuiste bueno?

–¿Cómo te doy tu regalo? -a cerco sus labios al joven-

–Sexo… -respondió mirándolo a los ojos cafes.

–Lo siento Will, eso no te lo puedo dar ahora. Estuve conduciendo horas… estoy cansado -se excusó pero realmente no quería hacerlo luego de Alana.

–Perfecto… Las baterías no vienen incluidas. -Se giró cerrando los ojos- buenas noches -apago la lámpara que Hannibal prendió cuando lo despertó.

–Will… -lo llamaba por su nombre pero el otro no respondía.

La navidad empezaba a festejarse en casa de los Grahams, aunque Lecter no estuvo en la Noche Buena logro llegar para navidad. Colocaba las decoraciones faltantes pero cada vez se notaba como Will se alejaba de él, Hannibal solo lo observaba. Cuando Will se acercaba Lecter evitaba el contacto visual.

Hasta que se sentaron a cenar en familia se vieron a los ojos. La familia preguntaba interesados sobre cuando sería la boda y que planes tenían.

–Bueno -miró a Hannibal- será cuando Lecter se decida –hizo una media sonrisa.

–Estoy decidiendo que día queda perfecto para la boda -agregó Lecter sosteniendo la mano de Will.

–¿y el anillo? -pregunto Molly- Hannibal queremos ver el anillo mi hermano no se casa sin un anillo -se cruzó de brazos.

Todos rieron por el comentario de la chica de 35 años mientras Will miraba su mano vacía.

Tiempo después ambos se encontraban solos en la sala al calor de la chimenea. Will sacaba un suéter verde de su caja de regalo examinándolo.

–Solo es jumper aburrido, ni feo ni hecho en casa pero no lo es. Solo verde. Sin tan solo hubiera tenido un poco de toque, una raya o una mancha o una etiqueta de precio -lo hizo a un lado- de mal gusto, a mi parecer -giró su rostro hacia Hannibal que estaba en el sillón con su cabeza recargada en el respaldo del mueble-. Pudiste regalarme algo mejor.

–Nunca habías criticado mis gustos -respondió sin verle.

–Porque pensé que los conocía y tus los míos… -agacha la mirada y toma aire para luego acomodarse en su asiento sobre el sofá- ¿Estás enamorado de ella?

–¿Qué? -Lecter se puso firme y rápido giro su mirada para Will que le veía fijo- No sé de qué hablas.

–¡No me mientas! -se levantó de golpe colocándose frente a él- ¡No soy un idiota Hannibal! Lo sé todo.

El rubio le veía a los ojos azules, movía su boca para responder…

–No lo sé -realmente estaba siendo sincero-

Will giro su rostro molesto sobándose el entre cejo.

–Wil… oye… -Hannibal trataba de hablar con él- escúchame -le toco el hombro.

El menor solo de giro comenzando a forcejear con él. Termino empujándolo al piso donde Lecter se quedó viendo como él abandonaba la casa.

Will conducía sin rumbo fijo sobre la carretera mientras que Lecter se encontraba en casa de sus padres arreglando el desorden que causo al caer.

El castaño lloraba por su corazón roto, el otro se dejaba caer exhausto no por la pelea contra Will. Si no por la que tenía su consciencia contra su corazón.

El mayor se quedó dormido esperándolo. Tuvo un sueño un alce negro entraba en lugar del joven. Cuando se le acerco vio todo al revés. Debajo de su cabeza se hallaban unos lentes rotos y escuchaba sonidos de ambulancias.

Despertó con miedo. Ese alce no era la primera vez que aparecía en sus sueños como presagio. La primera vez cuando murieron sus padres y la segunda cuando murió su hermana.

Intento llamar a Will pero el buzón no respondía. Tenía miedo que fuera lo que soñó y prefería que fuera el enfado de su pareja que no le quería responder.

No sabía que lejos de ahí Will se hallaba en una ambulancia inconsciente pero no estaba solo, se encontraba su estudiante Matthew que esa noche tuvo turno en el hospital.

–Es el profesor Will Graham -dijo Matthew a su compañero- tenemos que avisarle a sus parientes -le acaricio la cabeza-. Me haré cargo de él.

–Matt… Matthew… -murmuro Will al reconocerle- por favor, -le agarro de la muñeca-.

–Mr. Graham no puede hablar mucho solo díganos a quien debemos hablar -explico Brown.

–No… -la sangre sobre su rostro le nublaba la vista- le digas sobre… -se quedaba sin aire- la encefalitis a Lecter –quedo nuevamente inconsciente-

Brown se quedó sorprendido por ello y aviso al hospital de aquella revelación para que revisen a Will, que tenía heridas en la cara.

–Tiene marcas en el rostro a causa de que se estrelló contra el parabrisas si no fuera por el cinturón de seguridad… -suspiró la doctora mirando por la ventana a Will que dormía tranquilo- Necesitará muletas un tiempo, aunque no se fracturo la pierna el golpe hizo que se hinche por acumular liquido sanguíneo, tardará en dejar de inflamarse. Acabamos de sedarlo, se alteró a verse cubierto de tubos y al tocarse su rostro. -le indicó a Lecter que estaba ahí escuchando todo con un nudo en la garganta a punto de lagrimar.

–¿Puedo pasar? -preguntó.

–Solo familiares -le respondieron.

–Soy su prometido… -toco el cristal-

La doctora le afirmo con la cabeza para que entre. El obedeció abriendo la puerta y caminar lento hacia él. Se cubrió la boca y pudo sentir una lagrima rodar sobre su mejilla. Le acaricio sus labios con su dedo pulgar.

–Lo siento, Will. -lo beso esperando que despierte.

No paso muchas horas cuando todos sus amigos se enteraron. No a todos dejaron pasar solo a Jack Crawford usando si influencia con el FBI.

Tomo asiento frente a Will junto a Lecter que no dejaba de ver a su prometido en ese estado. El joven despertaba cuando Hannibal se iba a cambiar de ropa, a cuidar a Winston o en las noches que no les permitían quedarse a las visitas.

–Fue mi culpa, Jack. -menciono Lecter cruzando su pierna-

–¡Por supuesto que no lo fue! –le vio Crawford molesto- Él estaba borracho -inconscientemente arrugo su frente dudando de eso, ya que conocía a Will y sabía que no quedaba ebrio-. Fue pura suerte que se cayera en algún lago congelado.

–Dormí con Alana -explicó.

–¿Qué demonios? -Jack estaba sorprendido por aquella declaración y su boca estaba por el suelo de tan abierta que la tenía-

–Se lo dije… él me lo pidió. -se cubrió los ojos con su mano para llevarla sobre su frente.

–¿Dormiste con Alana? -Jack estaba enfadado por eso, Will era más que un agente especial que estaba bajo su mando. Lo consideraba como el hijo que nunca tuvo- con Alana, ¿la misma Alana que conozco? -Lecter solo afirmo con la cabeza- ¿Cuándo?

–Una vez… -bajo su pierna sobre la otra-

–No te pregunte cuantas veces, te pregunte cuando -aclaró y respiró hondo-. ¿Y luego fuiste y le dijiste a Will? -el rubio lo miraba callado- ¡Fue una maldita estupidez! –Exclamó Jack- admiró tu coraje para hacerle frente a Will pero eres un estúpido al haberlo hecho con ella. ¿Para qué lo hiciste?

Lecter se levantó cuando noto sudor en la frente del castaño.

–Tiene fiebre… -tomo un algodón y comenzó a bajársela.

–En serio doctor Lecter, ¿Qué rayos le pasa? -Jack ya no entendía nada. Observaba a Hannibal y podría encontrar en esa mirada aquel amor hacia Will que siempre demostraba pero la idea de que le fue infiel no encajaba en lo que veía.

31 de diciembre a unas horas de año nuevo y solo por ser ese día se permitían visitas a personas que no eran familiares e incluso quedarse a disfrutar de la llegada del nuevo año en el hospital acompañándolos. Por eso Alana y Bervely aprovecharon para visitar a Will.

–Bueno tú, sí que eres fuerte -le dio suavemente con su puño-. Nada te destruye, al contrario.

–Gracias Bev -rió bajo- auch… me duele reír.

–Mmm eso está mal… -torció su boca- y yo que pensaba contarte unos chistes, mostrarte un video de las idioteces que hacen Zeller y Price -comentó Bervely-.

–Bueno, Will acaba de sufrir un accidente es normal que le duela hasta reírse -levanto una ceja Alana viendo a Bev-

–Buuu que mal -se cruzó de brazos-

Will solo miró a Alana serio y luego le sonrió a Bev.

–Necesitaré un cirujano plástico para esto -se señaló su rostro-

La entusiasta arrugo su frente mirando el rostro de Will.

–Es verdad, ese grano se ve horrible -le pico suavemente la frente con una sonrisa dulce-. Hay que quitarlo –su teléfono sonó y encontró el nombre de Jack en la pantalla-. Me voy Will, el deber me llama. ¿Ni en año nuevo podemos librarnos de los asesinos? No será lo mismo sin ti –le beso su frente- pronto regresare. Doctora Bloom, con su permiso.

Beverly dejó el lugar con ese par compartiendo la habitación.

–Will, ¿qué paso? -se cruzó de brazos y en su rostro se reflejaba la duda-

–Un accidente automovilístico -respondió desviándole la mirada. En ese instante Will repudiaba a esa mujer que se comportaba tranquila sabiendo que se acostó con su pareja.

–Will, no creo que haya sido solo un accidente. Tu no sales a esa ahora -Alana insistía en saber la verdad.

–Alana… por favor ¿puedes irte? -Pregunto Will cerrando los ojos- Necesito descansar, la medicinas me tienen aturbido.

–Pero… -Will fingió dormirse- adiós… -Alana abandonó al menor.

Cuando ella salió del hospital se encontró con Lecter que llegaba para quedarse con su prometido. Alana no quiso cruzar miradas con él pero su curiosidad sobre Will le hizo hablarlo.

–Hannibal -se le acerco a paso firme y decidido- ¿qué sucedió?

–No lo sé. Es una verdadera molestia -respondió-

–¿Quiero decir con Will? ¿Por qué estaba afuera a media noche? -interrogaba a Lecter como lo hacía con los acusados que Jack le llevaba- Pobre Will –se agarró su frente y parte de su cabello.

Hubo un momento de silencio que Alana rompió

–No le dijiste nada, ¿no es cierto? -Hannibal no respondía- ¿No es cierto, Hannibal? ella señalo hacia el hospital a punto de llorar- Esa no es la razón por la que él salió… -su voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

–No se lo dije. Él pregunto. -por fin respondió.

–No le dijiste nada ¿no cierto? -ella sonaba alarmada.

–No, no lo hice -Lecter seguía calmado y quería que ella lo estuviera.

–No se lo dijiste maldita sea, ¿no? -Alana se desesperó y le dio un golpe con su bolso a Hannibal que intentaba calmarla.

–Él lo adivino, Alana -dijo al ver como ella se taba su boca para llorar y salir de ahí.

Lecter se quedó solo mirando hacia el lugar por el que se fue aquella mujer y luego dirigió su vista para la entrada del hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

–Mr. Graham -entró Brown con una carpeta- sí que es popular -dijo alegre- muchos vienen a verlo pero como las reglas dicen: “no toques nada del enfermo”.  
– ¿Disculpa? -dijo Lecter a verlo entrar tan campante.  
–Oh, doctor Lecter. Pensé que ya se había ido -se puso a revisar los aparatos de Will-. Bueno si tiene suerte posiblemente vea despertar a Mr. Graham  
–Bueno, con sus gritos enfermero, creo que él ya despertó -se cruzó de brazos sintiendo molestia por la presencia del menor.  
–Mr. Graham ¿gelatina o yogurt para comer? -preguntó ignorando al mayor-  
–Está durmiendo, no tiene por qué despertarlo para eso -se quejó.  
–Matthew, ¿puedo repetir el menú de ayer? -habló el castaño abriendo los ojos-.  
–Uff… -torció su labio- me pone en un aprieto… -cubrió su boca y parte de su barbilla con su mano derecha- trataré de conseguirlo.  
–Perfecto, confío en ti -sonrió dulcemente- ¿terminaste él libro de Cien años de soledad? -preguntó Will- me gustaría que me lo prestaras para entretenerme.  
–Claro Mr. Graham -ambos ignoraban la presencia de Lecter en la habitación-. Le acomodaré la almohada –Hannibal no soporto más y empujo con su codo a Matthew-.  
–Yo me encargo, usted debe seguir con otros pacientes -mencionó-  
Brown solo se despidió y salió del lugar.  
–Fue muy grosero -dijo Will cerrando los ojos- y no uses la excusa de los celos que no funcionan ahora.  
–Es verdad, no te gusta que sea celoso -se le quedo viendo-. Me alegra que estés bien –intentó besarlo pero Will esquivó el beso-. Will, ¿quieres champan? No me permitieron el vino pero sí esto –estiró su mano con la copa-  
–No tengo sed… -miró detrás de Hannibal hacia la ventana-  
–Will, lo siento. Por favor di algo -realmente quería escucharlo.  
–Demonios. Hoy es año nuevo y los fuegos artificiales asustaran a Winston -respondió- ¿Podrás calmar a Winston? -le preguntó.  
–Sí, pero… Will, necesito que me digas que piensas -sentía que estaba nuevamente en terapias con él.  
–Estoy muy cansado, Matthew me dio medicinas de más -se acomodó sobre la cama- y tú también lo estás -le sonrió aunque no le nació hacerlo- ve a casa. Necesitamos descansar.  
Hannibal no pudo evitar irse, solo se despidió intentando besar sus labios. Sin embargo, su prometido no se lo permitió.  
–Feliz año Will… -le dijo posando sus labios sobre su frente.  
–Feliz año… -los ojos azules mirando para otro lado comenzando a cerrarlos. No le vio salir del lugar.

+++

Will abrió los ojos en cuanto escuchó a Lecter dejarlo y a Brown entrar con una bandeja de comida.  
–Aquí tiene -se la puso en una mesa para él- carne, puré de papa, pan y gelatina.  
–Gracias Matthew -se acomodó para sentarse-  
–El doctor pronto regresará -miro las copas llenas- mejor me voy porque no quiero problemas con él.  
–No va a regresar -corto un pedazo de carne- le dije que se fuera a descansar –jugo con ella antes de llevársela a la boca.  
–Esto es imposible -mencionó Brown extrañado-.  
– ¿Por qué dices eso? Es normal irse a descansar -preguntó Will.  
–No creo que haya sido por eso. He visto a muchos familiares insistir en quedarse en noche buena o año nuevo junto a su ser querido a pesar del cansancio o que el paciente esté en coma -tenía curiosidad-. ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón? –Agachó la mirada- Claro, si se puede saber.  
–No quiero verlo -movía su puré de papas para mezclarlo con la carne-. No quiero verlo ahora… -repitió- ni a ella –murmuró- esto es culpa de ambos… y no quiero verlo así, en este estado, porque sé que él viene por culpa y lastima.  
Mathew solo se le quedó mirando- ¿quiere que me vaya también?  
–No -negó con la cabeza-. No quiero sentirme solo esta noche –miró el reloj que ya casi marcaba las 12 en punto-. Me siento solo desde que supe la verdad y a pesar que él está a mi lado, aún creo que estoy en soledad –tomó su mano-. Acompáñame a recibir el año y hazme sentir que todo está en mi cabeza, que a alguien realmente le importo y no es por lástima.  
–Lo haré -correspondió el agarre- pero no quiero que piense que es por lástima. Quiero que sepa que siempre lo he admirado Mr. Graham y por eso haré lo que usted me pida sin juzgarlo –sonrió tomando una de las copas-.  
– ¿A pesar que mi rostro se desfiguro por el accidente? -dijo entre risas Will que ahora se veía feo y a nadie le gustaría estar con él.  
–Perdone mi atrevimiento, pero para mí usted es el hombre más atractivo que he visto y seguiré viendo -Brown era sincero. Estaba enamorado de su profesor desde que lo vio caminar debajo de la lluvia para cubrir con su propio abrigo a un cachorro perdido sin importarle mojarse-. Cuente conmigo para todo –le entregó la copa a Will- brindo por esta amistad que se está desarrollando y el nuevo año a su lado.  
Will solo afirmó con su cabeza y brindó con el joven. Se sintió tan bien. Brown le ayudó a acercarse hacia la ventana para que él viera los fuegos artificiales en el cielo que anunciaba un nuevo año.  
Él solo deseaba que esto se terminara y regresar a la normalidad con Lecter.

++++

Cuando Lecter salió del hospital se sentía tan mal consigo mismo por ver la actitud de Will con él. Sabía que se lo merecía pero en vez de ir a su casa para ver a Winston y pensar en cómo reconquistar al menor, se fue directo a casa de Alana.  
En su mente estaba disculparse con ella porque imaginó que Will también la trató del mismo modo.  
Ella le abrió la puerta con un rostro serio mirando a Lecter quien tenía la misma expresión. Sus ojos estaban rojos, al parecer el llanto de Alana duró horas o solo lloraba por ratos. Los ojos cafés de Hannibal solo emitían una pequeña tristeza.  
Caminó hacia ella despacio y sigiloso. Ella solo se quedó en su lugar sin decir nada. La abrazó y entre ambos se consolaron sin separarse del otro hasta que el llanto de Abigail se escuchó.  
–Nos vemos… -en voz baja para que la pequeña no lo escuche. Alana solo le indico que sí y fue a ver a su hija.  
Luego que le atendió escucho un ruido viniendo de su armario, abrió la puerta y encontró a Lecter ahí.  
– ¿Qué haces? -pregunto Alana  
–Tratando de volver al closet -respondió.

+++

A la mañana siguiente cuando Abigail desayunaba con su madre tiró un poco de comida a la cara de Alana.  
–Abigail, no -se limpió con un mantel-  
– ¿Papá vino a casa a noche? -en un tono inocente y Alana negó con la cabeza- Entonces era Santa Claus jo jo  
–Si… él… -agachó la mirada al pensar en Will y en Lecter.  
–No te pongas triste -comentó su hija al darse cuenta.  
–No lo estoy -le acaricio la cabeza-  
–Papá vendrá. Ya verás que estaremos juntos -afirmó la inocente niña que ignoraba la causa de la tristeza de su madre.

+++

Ese mismo día, pero en la tarde… Lecter se encontraba en casa de la doctora Bedelia Du Maurier. Ambos sentados uno frente al otro, ella llevaba un vestido purpura y su cabello dorado suelto con una mecha sobre sus hombros.  
Hannibal solo tenía un traje blanco a cuadros moviendo sus dedos sobre la mesita de cristal junto a él. Ya habían pasado 20 minutos de su llegada.  
– ¿Por qué entraste al closet? -preguntó ella tras escuchar todo y observar a Lecter- No creo en esa excusa que dijiste -se tocó su mechón-. Creo que hay algo más allá.  
–Esa es la razón.. -suspiró-. Ya no sé lo que soy.  
– ¿Vienes a que te analice o que confirme tu análisis personal? -preguntó Bedelia- Creo que sabes lo que quieres, al menos eso. Porque no encuentro otra explicación para que le hayas ido a buscar.  
–Solo somos amigos -respondió- quería disculparme con ella.  
–Como Will cuando lo conociste -argumentó- ¿Qué dice él al respecto? -ella tenía idea que Lecter se lo ocultaba.  
–El aún está en el hospital y no me recibe como antes -le vio a los ojos-. Will y Alana son amigos muy diferentes. A uno lo amo y al otro quiero.  
– ¿A cuál amas y a cual quieres? -alzó una ceja viendo a Hannibal- Porque los dos andan sufriendo por ti y lo sabes. Es mejor que te aclares antes que ocurra algo peor –bajó la mirada- retiro lo dicho. Ya ha ocurrido.  
– ¡Yo amo a Will y quiero a Alana! -Respondió alzando la voz-  
–En qué sentido la quieres -en un tono firme y sin miedo a enfrentarse a él-. La quieres como la amiga que dices que es o como un juguete de tu posesión.  
Lecter le mando una mirada amenazante por eso último.  
–Si no fuera así, ¿por qué la sigues buscando? O mejor dicho ¿la vas a seguir buscando? -miro a Lecter esperando respuesta.  
Hannibal trago saliva y no supo que responderle a Bedelia.  
–Estas tan acostumbrado a tener todo lo que quieres que has olvidado lo que es compartir con otra persona -refiriéndose a Will- y a tenerlo todo sin importar si es de alguien más o no es para ti –hablando de Alana-. Tu tía te consintió demasiado volviéndote caprichoso –Lecter torció su labio-. Solo espero que no termines como el perro de los dos huesos… -se levantó de su lugar- Nos vemos pronto Lecter.  
–No sucederá nada de lo que te imaginas -se despidió de ella y salió de ahí- 

+++

Todo un día estuvo sin ir a ver a Will al hospital, fue con Alana y a su consulta con Bedelia pero no con él. Le estaba dando tiempo para que se le pasara su enojo, aunque sabía muy bien que eso podía enfadarlo más.  
–Hola, Alana -Llamó a Alana a su casa-. ¿Estarás libre mañana? -preguntó  
–Lecter… -murmuro la mujer sorprendida de su llamada, sonrió levemente. Tal vez en el fondo estaba esperando saber de él- No querrás decir: “¿estaré sin mi marido, mañana?” -sonrió.  
– ¿Eso es un sí?- respondió con otra pregunta.  
– ¿Dónde nos vemos? -le estaba siguiendo el juego-  
-Te diré donde… -mencionó Lecter-

+++

Al día siguiente Lecter pasó por Alana que le esperaba en una parada de autobuses rumbo a la universidad. La subió a su auto. Ella vestía una falda negra larga y botas cafés, una blusa manga larga roja, cubierto por un abrigo blanco y bufanda rosa. Él vestía de manera informal, unos pantalones de tela gris de tela de mala calidad, un saco negro y el cabello peinado como si estuviera revuelto. No quería ser reconocido.  
En el camino guardaron silencio solo hablaron cuando se vieron para saludar pero nada más. Ella no pregunto a donde iban o porque estaba así vestido, confiaba en él. Sabía que Hannibal hacía las cosas por un motivo.  
Entró en un estacionamiento privado y salió con ella. Camino a su lado, estiró su mano hacia ella, Alana no lo dudó y tomó su mano. Avanzaron juntos de esa forma hasta la pista de patinaje, una perdida en un pueblo cercano a Baltimore; ellos se podrían confundir entre la gente sin miedo a ser reconocidos y descubiertos.  
Patinaban de la mano, por momentos se abrazaron pero por momentos ella se detenía cuando escuchaba alguna voz masculina parecida a la de su marido.  
No te preocupes, -Lecter poso sus manos sobre los hombros de la mujer- el Dr. Bloom está en Madrid, ¿no?  
–Sí, tienes razón. -sonrió y continuó el patinaje abrazada de su cuello y el de su cintura-

+++

Mientras ellos se hallaban divirtiéndose, Will aún se encontraba en su habitación del hospital, leyendo el libro que Matthew le prestó junto a la ventana. Un suspiro se le escapo, al parecer un día más que Hannibal no vendría a visitarlo.  
–Mr. Graham -lo llamó Brown y Will solo le vio con una sonrisa que trataba de opacar la tristeza de sus ojos-. Mañana es el gran día.  
Will abrió los ojos y sonrió de alegría mientras pensaba que Lecter vendría por él a primera hora.

++++

Ya había pasado un par de horas de su cita. Lecter se divertía con Alana a pesar de las caídas de ella. Cada vez que ella estaba por caerse, él la jalaba de la mano para pegarla a su cuerpo; cuando se resbalaba para caer de rodillas, él tomaba su mano para acercarse y besarle el reverso de la mano, la agarraba de su cadera para levantarla en el aire entre sus brazos. Cuando por fin Alana tocaba el suelo helado, Lecter se arrodillaba besándole sus labios con una sonrisa que no solo levantaba su cuerpo del suelo, sí no que también su ánimo.  
Por su parte, Will estaba empacando sus pertenencias con la ayuda de Matthew para abandonar su habitación al día siguiente. Él quería tener todo listo para cuando Lecter cruzara la puerta hacia él y dejara el pasado en esa habitación, pensaba en ir planeando la boda, en perdonar a su amado psiquiatra. Mientras que Matthew no se veía de acuerdo con la idea de que el castaño lo abandonara, quería tenerlo a su lado para seguirlo cuidando aunque sea como su enfermero… pero órdenes son órdenes y ellas dicen que el agente especial William Graham debe abandonar la habitación mañana a cualquier hora.  
Por su parte su profesor Graham, encontró entre las pocas cosas aquel suéter que Lecter le obsequió. Tomó el suéter entre sus manos y lo pegó a su pecho con los ojos cerrados, recordando que luego que se lo regaló, Lecter le contó la verdad y con ello su accidente. Abrió sus ojos y tiró el suéter verde con fuerza contra la pared. Matthew solo lo miró pegando sus labios para causar un chiflido.

+++

–Descansemos -dijo Alana patinando hacia el borde de la pista donde se sentó-  
–De acuerdo -respondió Hannibal- ¿tienes hambre? –la mujer solo afirmó con la cabeza.  
Unos minutos después Lecter cruzaba el centro de patinaje con bocadillos en cada mano, evitando caer o que se le cayeran antes de llegar a ella. Cuando por fin estuvo con Alana, le entregó su bocadillo y se sentó a su lado luego de que ella se lo agradeciera.  
–Es raro -mencionó ella-.  
– ¿Qué estemos aquí? -le miraba-  
–No, -negó con la cabeza riendo- verte comer algo en la calle.  
–Bueno, -se inclinó hacia ella limpiándole sus labios que tenían una mancha de la comida- estamos muy lejos de mi casa para hacerte algo de comer -respondió-  
Ambos se sentaron más cerca al otro mientras Alana observaba su comida, Hannibal estaba cuestionando la preparación y la receta. Sin embargo, lo comía.  
– ¿En qué estás pensando? -preguntó Alana cuando él guardo silencio de pronto.  
Él solo la miró, tocó su cabello hasta llegar al prendedor que sostenía una media cola.  
–Eso es hermoso -dijo. Ella le agradeció.  
Lo que no sabía es que por un leve momento, un pequeño momento. Recordó a Will, a él nunca lo trajo al patinaje y ahora en su estado menos lo hará.

+++

Alana tuvo que separarse de él para ir al baño, no sin antes dejarle su alimento y un beso sobre los labios a Lecter. Hannibal estaba tranquilo, pensado en que en este momento era para ella y no para pensar en Will; ni de darle la razón a Bedelia.  
Pronto escucho una voz femenina y familiar junto a él.  
–Buenas tardes, Dr. Lecter -saludo Beverly que vestía de jeans y blusa negra con chaqueta de cuero rojiza-  
–Bev… Beverly -respondió algo sorprendido. No la esperaba por ese lugar- ¿usted por aquí?  
–Eso iba a preguntarle -se agarró su mentón mirándole-. Vine de compras –respondió- y usted -señalo- de seguro a lo mismo. ¿Siempre sí le comprará ese perrito de cerámica a Will? –Hannibal solo afirmó con la cabeza porque no quería que la verdad se supiera- A Will le va a encantar.  
Lecter comenzó a comer para que Beverly no se diera cuenta de la otra comida.  
–Es maravillosa la forma en que estas intentando a reanimar a Will -se tocó su pecho mientras decía todo en un tono tierno y maravillada-  
Hannibal agachó la mirada sin que la otra le viera, sintió una punzada en su pecho que nunca antes había sentido. Hasta que alzó la vista encontrándose con Alana que regresaba y a ver a Beverly frente de ella se sorprendió.  
–Hola, Bev -dijo Alana.  
– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -Preguntó Lecter levantando su ceja e inclinando la cabeza hacia ella para que entienda su mensaje de disimular un encuentro espontaneo- ¿Regresando de algún evento?  
–Sí -afirmó frente a la chica oriental-. Estoy impartiendo unos cursos a los estudiantes de este lugar para interesarlos en el tema de psicología y sobretodo en la criminología. –el ingenio de Alana trabajó rápido.  
La cara de Beverly no parecía convencida ante esa repuesta y más cuando Lecter fue el que guio a la otra a responder.  
–Estuve aquí todo el tiempo, y aun así no te vi -agregó Hannibal mirando a Alana- pero supongo que estas cosas pasan, -sonrió a Bev- son las casualidades de la vida. Tu eres un ejemplo –señalo a la compañera de Will- es decir, encontrarme contigo en este lugar. Si no me hubieras hablado… -se encogió de hombros y torció un poco los labios- ni te hubiera visto.  
–Si… -respondió Beverly con las manos en la cintura y una mirada seria- son casualidades. Como dice Jack: “Todo pasa por algo y nosotros debemos saber ese porque” jaja –comenzó a reírse-. Tal vez nos encontramos para comprarle un obsequió a Will –mencionó mirando a ambos-.  
–Eso me recuerda -dijo el rubio- ¿a qué hora dijiste que cierra la tienda? –Giró su rostro hacia Alana- te veo de regreso a casa –se despidió caminando de ahí de forma tranquila-.  
Las mujeres solo lo vieron irse, luego se miraron. Alana permanecía en silencio y le hizo una sonrisa a Bev cuando esta se despidió de ella.

+++

Luego que la abandonó, Alana fue al estacionamiento donde el auto de Lecter se hallaba para esperarlo. Pronto lo encontraría caminando hacia ella. No le dijo nada, solo abrió el auto para ella. Le hizo una señal para que ella entrada al vehículo.  
–Simplemente te fuiste y me dejaste parada ahí -argumentó algo molesta aunque ella sabía muy bien que no tenía por qué estarlo-  
–Oh, no es cierto -respondió Lecter al ver que ella no entraba.  
– ¿Te comiste mi perro caliente? -preguntó ella viéndole.  
–Tuve que comerlo, ¿no es cierto? -respondió.  
Ella comenzó a reír por esa respuesta  
–Perdón, por donde estabas estoy segura que ella no sospecha nada -mencionó entre risas con su enojo pasando.  
–Es agente de Crawford… -respondió entrando al auto con ella finalmente.  
–Te atrapé… -murmuró Beverly que había seguido a Alana hasta el lugar. Se escondió lo más cerca que pudo para quitarse esa sospecha en su cabeza. Que resulto ser confirmada.

+++

Cuando Beverly estuvo a mitad de carretera hacia Baltimore detuvo su auto y su llanto comenzó a salir. Experimentaba una mezcla emocional de rabia y tristeza tras ver visto a Hannibal y Alana en un encuentro amoroso a espaldas de Will que se hallaba en el hospital.  
En unos minutos se encontraba llamando a Zeller y este, fue a verle en su casa.  
– ¡Te estoy diciendo lo que vi y escuche! -dijo alterada- ¿te imaginas hacer eso con la amiga de tu prometido? -Zeller solo guardaba silencio viéndole caminar de un lado a otro por toda la sala.- ¡Una mujer! ¡No fue con un hombre, fue una mujer! ¡Eso es peor para Will!  
–Tranquila, no tienes por qué alterarte -le dijo Brian-  
¿Estas tratando de decirme que todo me lo imagine? -preguntó.  
–No -negó con la cabeza-, no te has imaginado nada. Por qué Freddie fue testigo de eso… -suspiró mientras Beverly se sentaba a su lado con una expresión de duda-. Ella los vio besarse en el cumpleaños del doctor, tomó la foto pero por temor al doctor fue a buscarme para que la sacara de ahí. Fue lo que me dijo esa misma noche. Luego, me llamo unos días después diciendo que Dr. Lecter le pidió la foto, ella le entrego la copia y guardo el rollo original.  
–Dios… Will desde cuando lo están engañando -agacho la mirada-.  
–Ella me contó, que el Dr. Lecter tomó el rollo para proteger a la Dra. Bloom de su esposo… pero él mencionó que Will lo sabía y lo vio como algo gracioso -miro seriamente a Bev- ¿tú le crees?  
Ella negó con la cabeza  
–Puede ser que en ese instante no… -suspiró- pero puede que tenga sospecha por la forma en que trató a Bloom cuando lo visité al hospital con ella -tomó la mano de Zeller y con una mirada angustiada le preguntó- ¿Qué debo hacer?

+++

Esa misma noche Lecter se encontraba llegando a su casa con Alana. El lugar estaba oscuro pero pronto se encontró iluminado cuando prendió las luces. Winston no estaba, se quedó con los padres de Will, ya que a Hannibal no le gustaba cuidarlo.  
–No está bien ¿o sí? -preguntó Alana sobándose su brazo izquierdo mientas se pegaba al marco de la puerta- ¿No debería irme simplemente a mí casa?  
–Sí -respondió Hannibal mientras colgaba su saco en el perchero junto a la puerta- Tengo que recoger a Will mañana en la tarde –agarro la manilla de la puerta.  
–Entonces supongo que es mejor que me vaya ahora -dijo en un tono algo seguro- Adiós –se acercó a él para besarle sus labios-  
Lecter contra ataco con otro beso cuando Alana se separó de él y finalmente dejo que sus labios se alejaran.  
¿Quizás sea mejor que te quedes? –le propuso.

+++

Al día siguiente Alana se levantó comenzando a vestirse y dejando a Lecter sobre la cama. En otro lado comenzaban los rumores sobre ellos dos.  
– ¿El Dr. Lecter y la Dra. Bloom? -dijo Price mientras inspeccionaba una cadáver.  
–Sí, los vi -respondió Bev tomando una muestra de la piel quemada del cuerpo-  
–Brian me lo contó hoy en la mañana… -suspiro deteniendo su autopsia- también me dijo que corriste hacia ellos porque te parecían culpables.  
–Por la forma en que lo dices creo que me volví Louds -tuerce su labio-  
–A veces es bueno actuar como ella -decía Zeller entrando con otros aparatos- descubres verdades. Además nosotros también somos agentes del FBI, -abrió los ojos exaltando la importancia de trabajar para el FBI- aunque científicos –inclinó un poco su cabeza- pero participamos en descubrir a los culpables –señaló el piso-.  
– ¡A la mierda con él, pinche marica! -insultó Katz a Lecter- ¡No se merecía a Will! –Tiro una pinza al suelo con ira-  
–Desquítese con él o deje que Will arregle sus cosas -entró Jack molesto- entendiste Katz.  
Crawford no estaba solo molesto por la evidencia que iba a terminar maltratada en manos de Bev, si no porqué el vio como Alana salía de la casa de Hannibal. Claro no se dejó ser visto por ella, era un sargento y como tal, sus dotes de espionaje y camuflaje eran impecables.  
Él quería hablar con Lecter sobre Will, tenía que saber si ellos ya habían arreglado su problema. Pero al ver eso… prefirió regresar por donde vino. No podía creer que Hannibal faltó a su promesa de no seguir viendo a la Dra. Bloom de esa manera.  
– ¿Jack que no has oído? -pregunto Beverly.  
–Lo he oído todo -respondió suspirando exhausto-. 

+++

–Ellos hacían una gran pareja. La única pareja feliz en la escena -mencionó Lounds con un café en manos para calentarse, ya que la gabardina de cuadros no la protegía mucho o mejor dicho la falda negra de encajes no ayudaba mucho-  
– ¡Oh, por favor! -Respondió Chilton que le acompañaba en su caminata- Desde que era su alumna, toda la universidad hablaba de una posible relación más allá de la docencia. Era de esperarse.  
–Entonces, ¿por qué tuvo que aparecer ahora y no antes? -le preguntó alzando una ceja-  
–El doctor Hannibal Lecter es un hombre discreto y elegante, que le gusta guardar apariencias –respondió-. ¿Alguna vez lo has visto desarreglado? –le preguntó mientras ella negaba con la cabeza- Pienso que puede haber varias opciones, que si ha estado enamorado de ella y no se dio cuenta hasta que la besó, que ya vivía en romance con ella y dejó la discreción a un lado, -Lounds torció el labio ante lo último- o tal vez no está interesado en ella –la pelirrojo le miró confusa ante eso-. Simplemente se dio cuenta que se casará con un hombre -se puso de frente a ella-.  
Freddie solo levanto la vista hacia él creando una mueca con la boca que expresaba que estaba a punto de reírse por esa teoría.  
–Hasta donde sé, su relación con Will estuvo oculta. Usaba sus terapias como encuentros amorosos, luego Will se quejó de verlo solo ahí y lo volvió mi paciente. Cosa curiosa que primero fue paciente de Alana antes que de nosotros dos –señaló-. Y te diré que hasta hace tres años que el Dr. Lecter reveló su romance con él y por ende su salida –movió la mano derecha torciendo el labio- del closet –hizo comillas con el dedo-.  
– ¿Estás diciendo que usa a la Dra. Bloom para regresar a su heterosexualidad? -la pelirroja hizo un puño con la mano posándolo sobre su labio para tapar su risilla  
–Estoy diciendo que los Lecters son una familia muy respectada en la sociedad. ¿No crees qué es coincidencia que besó a Alana el mismo día que le pidió matrimonio a Will? -respondió ante lo último- Una cosa más –levantó su dedo índice- alguien de la familia del doctor no acepta a Will. Eres reportera Lounds, sé que averiguaras hasta lo que no vemos y hasta lo que pasará –le guiña el ojo-.

+++

Tras la ida de Alana, Hannibal permaneció en su cama una hora más. No era sueño lo que le hizo permanecer ahí. Era solo que su mente estaba en blanco, no sabía que hacer después de levantarse.  
Giró hacia el lado donde duerme Will, donde durmió ella. Sintió que el aroma de su prometido se estaba mezclando con el perfume de Alana. Se levantó de golpe, estiró su brazo para tomar sus pantalones. Se los puso, agarro las sabanas y cubre camas quitándolas con fuerza.  
Las metió enseguida a la lavadora, limpió todo su hogar. Notó que Winston no estaba, por lo que pensó ir a buscarlo. Se dio un baño para borrar toda presencia de Alana en su cuerpo, se quedó sin camisa mientras escogía cual usar. Noto que las almohadas estaban si cambiar, se sentó y les cambió el forro.  
– ¿qué harías el día que despiertes y veas que no estoy a tu lado? -una pregunta que le hicieron años atrás por Will cruzó su mente dejando su labor a un lado- ¿No has notado cuando dejo tu cama antes que despiertes?  
Su teléfono móvil sonó y él salió de sus pensamientos. Tomó la llamada.  
– ¿Quién habla? -respondió  
–No necesitas ir por mí, tengo un fuerte enfermero que me está ayudando -era Will riéndose a través de la otra línea-. Estamos a una cuadra.  
–Ok, abriré la puerta -respondió colgando el teléfono rápido sin darle importancia a eso.  
Abrió la puerta en cuanto colgó, pero volvió a cerrarla porque una duda comenzó a resonar en su cabeza. Tenía duda de que Will descubriera algo, por lo que regresó a la habitación y acomodó todo para que no se diera cuenta de nada. Agarró la primera camisa que estaba cercana a él. Luego sacó a Winston de la bodega de los vinos y tuvo que ignorar el accidente que el pobre animal tuvo.  
El timbre de la puerta sonó y la voz de Will se escuchaba detrás de ella acompañado de risas. Hannibal arrugó la frente porque nunca lo había escuchado reír de esa manera. Abrió la puerta.  
–Soy homo jaja -mencionó el otro entrando en los brazos de Brown que llevaba su uniforme del hospital.  
–Hola -le besó y el agente no le rechazó.  
–Creo que ya conoces a Matthew, es nuestro campeón nacional de natación. -dijo Will aun colgado del cuello de su enfermero.  
–Su camisa está abierta -señalo Brown al verle- necesita ejercicio –sonrió ladino  
–Oh vamos, Matthew jaja -le dio Will una palmada en su hombro- tú eres muy sexy y siempre andas con la camisa abierta, no critiques a los demás por andar así aunque no tengan el cuerpo como tú.  
Hannibal solo giró su rostro hacia su prometido con la boca abierta, se cruzó de brazos y arrugó la frente. Luego respiró hondo para hablar.  
– ¿Te gustaría una taza de café? –preguntó tratando de ignorar ese comentario mientras se cerraba la camisa abierta dirigiéndose a la cocina.  
– ¿Puedo tomar jugo? –preguntó el recién llegado acomodándose en el sofá con la ayuda de Matthew.  
–Mr. Graham póngase bien pronto, no queremos quedarnos sin el profesor favorito más tiempo –dijo Matthew despidiéndose cuando Hannibal entraba con el jugo para Will.  
–Claro que sí, tendrás que estudiar mucho porque les pondré un examen de repaso -volvió a reírse- es broma, jaja. Adiós Matthew, nos vemos luego –agitó su mano y le mandó un beso volado para despedirlo.  
– ¿No se suponía que te recogería a las cuatro? -le entregaba su jugo a Will-  
–Eso pensé -respondió Will estirándose sobre el mueble antes de tomar el jugo- pero son las cinco –su tono ya no era el alegre con el que entró, ahora se hallaba frío.  
–Lo siento -respondió Lecter mirando el reloj sobre la chimenea- se me pasó la hora –se agarró la frente-.  
–El lugar luce realmente bien- movía su labios primero dejándolos en línea recta, luego los curveaba para abajo al mismo tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza para observar todo- parece que esto no te permitía ir por mí.  
–Quería que todo estuviera perfecto para tu llegada -se sentó sobré el descansabrazos del sillón frente a Will-  
– ¿Y Winston? -sacó un objeto que estaba oculto entre los cojines del sofá pensó que era un juguete nuevo de su perro por eso se le hacía extraño-  
–Esta con tus padres, pensé en irlo a buscar antes de ir por ti para que te llevaras la sorpresa -respondió alzando la vista a su prometido.  
–Perfecto, tenemos el resto de día para nosotros -jugaba con ese objeto en sus manos sin verle a los ojos-. He pensado en lo que sucedió –sonrió- creo que eso debemos dejarlo en el pasado, cambiar la hoja y volver a empezar –alzó su vista sin dejar de sonreírle pero encontró una expresión que no era la esperada.  
El castaño encontró que los ojos cafés estaban fijos en el objeto entre sus manos, sus labios estaban separados, entre abiertos. Su respiración se veía agitada. Cuando el mayor se dio cuenta que su prometido lo observaba trato de tranquilizarse cerro su boca, trago saliva y puso su cara seria levantándose de su lugar.  
Will miró el objeto y noto algo familiar. Era un prendedor para el cabello de color negro decorado con piedras falsas, que había visto en más de una ocasión sosteniendo el cabello de Alana.  
–Oh Dios… -tragó saliva. Sus labios comenzaron a temblar cuando Lecter le arrebató el prendedor- ¿Cuántas veces se han encontrado? -sus ojos azules se veían acuosos.  
–No tantas -respondió desviando su vista hacia otro lado.  
– ¿Perdón? -Will trataba de estar tranquilo pero su voz lo delataba.  
–No tantas -volvió a repetir.  
–Eso es más de una vez, -se levantó con las muletas que Brown le dio al dejarlo para que él se lo dijera de enfrente y en pie- ¿cierto? –Lecter solo afirmo con la cabeza- ¿Cuántas veces?  
–No es así. -los recuerdos con Will antes de ser su pareja oficialmente venían a su mente igual que esa punzada regresaba más fuerte que la primera vez- No como nosotros –se relamió el labio y su mirada se entornaba triste.  
– ¿No como nosotros? -Le replicó mordiéndose su labio- claro que no es como nosotros. –Se respondió- porque nosotros tenemos sexo de otra forma, porque nosotros expresamos un supuesto amor de otra manera –él estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para controlarse y no romperse a llorar- ¿Ella ha estado durmiendo aquí?  
–Solo una vez -respondió seriamente-

+++

Horas después ambos se encontraban en la misma habitación. Hannibal estaba en el sillón frente a la chimenea, a su lado una mesita que tenía dos copas, una botella de vodka, un traste con agua y una venda; además de otro sillón donde se encontraba Will hablando por teléfono.  
– ¿Le dirás a Frederick? -preguntó sirviéndose una copa de Vodka cuando vio que su pareja colgaba el teléfono para citarse con el Dr. Chilton.  
–Querido Dr. Chilton, soy un hombre en su treintena… que ha pasado estos últimos meses encadenado a una cama del hospital. Cuando estaba evacuando descubrí que mi compañero estaba durmiendo con… perdón mi intención de ofender, una mujer. ¿He estado viviendo una mentira? ¿Podría tener un cambio de sexo? ¿Crees que el Dr. Hannibal Lecter me ha estado insinuando que me lo haga? ¿Y puedo conseguir uno en Baltimore? ¿Él me lo hará ya que es experto en cirugía? -respondió Will mientras se servía de la botella.  
– ¿Por qué no puedes ponerte serio alguna vez? -mencionó Hannibal mirando su copa.  
–Lo siento -sonrió a su aun prometido- por no ser igual de serio que tú en nuestra relación.  
–Lo siento… -respiro hondo- ¿qué puedo decir? –Giró su rostro hacia él, sonriéndole tiernamente en busca de su perdón- Te amo  
–Es lo último que puedes decir en esta situación -le apuntó con el dedo con su mano herida mientras pensaba que esas palabras le dolían-  
–Lo hago –agregó estirando su mano hacia la de su pareja, acariciándola.  
La tomó y la remojo en ese traste con agua para curar sus heridas. Will lo miraba serio y en silencio. Luego de lavarle su mano, la sostuvo entre las suyas para vendarlas.  
–Realmente te he extrañado -suspiró el ojiazul correspondiendo el agarre con sus dedos.

+++

– ¿Qué hiciste cuando el Dr. Lecter dijo esa respuesta? -Inició Chilton su terapia con Will ya que este guardaba silencio desde hace veinte minutos.  
–Comencé a caminar hacia mi habitación cuando él me agarró del brazo para detenerme pero la ira se apodero de mí, ¡ya no pude resistir más! -Hizo un puño con su mano vendada que golpeó contra el descansabrazos del sillón donde estaba- Rompí un florero que estaba en el camino con mi bastón mientras él me decía que me calmara. Le di un codazo y quería matarlo a golpes con mis muletas.  
– ¿Lo golpeaste con ellas? -le preguntó  
-apretaba con sus dedos el sillón mirando serio a su doctor- No -fue una respuesta seca- pero lo hubiera hecho, al menos así sentiría el mismo dolor que me causó –respiró hondo-. En vez de dejarme caer al piso a llorar y estrujar con mis manos uno de los cristales que estaba a mi alcance.  
Will trago saliva guardando silencio. Volvió a respirar hondo con los ojos cerrados.  
–“¡No volveré a verla! No volveré a verla, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero verla de nuevo”. Me repetía, una y otra vez –miró hacia la pared-.  
– ¿Le crees? -Chilton ladeo su cabeza hacia la derecha mientras apuntaba con su pluma todo lo que su paciente le decía.  
Will se talló el rostro con ambas manos. Sonrío agarrándose su barbilla y se hizo para atrás en su asiento mientras negaba con la cabeza.  
–Dr. Chilton sabes mejor que nadie, que el Dr. Hannibal Lecter solo dice lo que quiere oír su paciente –respondió Will-  
– ¿Te consideras ahora su paciente y no su pareja? -alzo una ceja mientras detenía su pluma viendo a Will.  
–Soy el que mejor lo conoce -agregó.  
–Ves esto como una batalla difícil de ganar ¿verdad, Will? -comentó el doctor.  
–Batalla o no -miro serio a su doctor-. No debo de quebrarme porque si lo hago, ganará.  
–¿Quién? -insistió Frederick.  
El joven solo se limitó a sonreír agarrando su barbilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En la película En Korg En lang, no muestran el sexo tal cual. En ella, solo manejan un subtexto erótico o alejan la toma a diferencia de Hannibal. Por eso, he decidido que al menos en esta parte, el sexo se manejará implícito. Agradezco a mi beta provisional Johanna


	4. Chapter 4

Había pasado un par de días desde que Will regreso a su hogar. No salía de su casa por su nuevo aspecto: cara cicatrizada y muletas. Se dio cuenta que la gente se le quedaba viendo cuando fue a sus consulta con el doctor Chilton por el asunto de la infidelidad, por tal motivo evitaba salir. Se sentía culpable porque Winston se quedaba encerrado en la casa esperando poder jugar en el parque con las personas y mascotas que cruzaban a su lado.  
Le dieron vacaciones por Jack Crawford y la universidad donde trabajaba para su recuperación, él pensaba en renunciar.  
No aceptaba visitas de cualquier persona por la vergüenza que sentía. Solo Matthew iba a verlo para saber cómo estaba, sus insinuaciones eran claras pero rechazadas. Beverly se encontraba en un caso con todo el equipo pero eso no le impedía que le hable por teléfono, ella le hacía conversación desde la otra línea.  
Will a ver la cara triste del cachorro decidió llamar a su familia para que se lo lleven y el disfrute de correr por las hectáreas acompañado de los demás canes. ¿Y Alana? Ella era un caso aparte, simplemente dijo que no se acercará a él, a su casa ni a su prometido.  
Se sentía tan solo dentro de su propia casa por ese motivo. Hannibal le preparaba el desayuno luego se iba, regresaba para el almuerzo y volvía a su consultorio hasta que era hora para la cena. Will lo tenía vigilado, aun no regresaba su confianza en él.  
En la tarde, el timbre de su puerta sonó. Era Beverly que se escapó para saludarlo y hablar de lo que todos sabían.  
–Hola Will -dijo al verlo cuando la puerta se abrió- ¿puedo pasar? –will respondió el saludo mientras con la cabeza le autorizaba la entrada- Ten –le entrego un ramo de flores blancas, moradas, amarillas, azules y un par de rosas rojas- es de parte de todos –él las tomo y camino hacia la cocina para ponerlas en un florero. Ella lo siguió.  
–¿No son maravillosas? -pregunto ella mientras que Will afirmaba.  
–¿Un trago? -preguntó mientras sacaba el vodlka de la gaveta-  
–Me encantaría -respondió viendo como Will ponía las copas y luego vertía el líquido pero este no cayó en la primera copa- ¡Upsi! Jajaja -Ella reacciono rápido acercando la copa al líquido para que se llenara- ¿quieres que lo haga?  
–Por favor -le entrega la botella- tengo tantas cosas en mi cabezas que no sé qué hago…  
Beverly se quedó en silencio y luego comenzó a llorar.  
–Lo siento Will… -se tapó la boca- se lo que estás pasando -su llanto se hizo más fuerte-  
–Bev… -le abrazo-  
–Lo supe hace unos días -menciono-. Los vi juntos pero no sabía si decirte porque estabas en el hospital y no quería preocuparte. Debí habértelo dicho, todos los sabíamos menos tú. Me siento tan terrible.  
–No -niega con la cabeza con ella pegada su pecho y besándole la frente-. No es culpa de ustedes, es mía por no darme cuenta de antes o mejor dicho de no decir nada. Lo sabía desde que encontré la foto, pero nunca dije nada. Espere que él me dijera o que la deje.  
–¿Aún esperas que la deje? -Pregunto si alzar la vista-  
–Ya la dejo… -respondió- quiero creer que así es.  
–Will -se escuchó la voz de Lecter al fondo- regrese -entró a la cocina- Hola amor -mira a la mujer-, buenas tardes señorita Katz.  
–Hola cariño -respondió al mayor  
–¿Llegas tarde del trabajo? -se cruzó de brazos con el rostro serio hacia él-  
–Bueno, te recuerdo que soy psiquiatra y mis pacientes imponen la hora -responde tranquilo dejando su saco en el perchero-. Además que Jack de pronto llega para hacerme platica.  
–Si, claro… -alzo su ceja- Jack… -tomó su jacketa-  
–¿No te quedas para cenar? -preguntó Hannibal mientras se servía un poco de lo que los otros bebían.  
–No -respondió- tengo un compromiso -miró al castaño- por lo que me esperan. Lo lamento, Will.  
–Cuídate, Bev. Muchas gracias por la visita. -se despidió besándole la mejilla  
–Cuidalo a él… -vio al mayor con desdén- y me refiero a ti doctor Lecter -levanto la voz en un tono de molestia- que hombres como Will, nunca encontrarás otro igual.  
–Hasta luego, señorita Katz -respondió Lecter alzando su copa-  
En cuanto ella se fue, Hannibal sirvió la cena preparada por Will. Espero que él tome asiento frente suyo para hablar.  
–He estado pensando, no solo como un psiquiatra sino que también como tu pareja que… -buscaba las palabras exactas para que Will no se ofendiera.  
–¿Me vas a dejar? -preguntó el joven. Lecter negó con la cabeza.  
–Escucha, he estado pensado que deberíamos conseguir alguna ayuda -respondió el chico de cabello rizado y castaño solo arrugo la frente viéndolo fijamente- con algún psicólogo o terapeuta.  
–¿Quieres que hablemos de nuestros problemas como pareja frente a tus colegas? -le cuestionó- ¿Con quién? –se cruzó de brazos- ¿Con Chilton? –se hizo hacia atrás en el respaldo de su asiento- O ¡ya se!, con Alana –torció su labio con enfado.  
El rubio solo respiro hondo para calmarse.  
–No será con Chilton -contestó- será con mi doctora. Ella es la más discreta que yo conozco. Fue mi maestra –observo a Will que permanecía serio e indignado por aquella sugerencia- ¿Qué te parece? –insistió.  
Will respiro hondo. Desvió su mirada hacia su lado derecho mordiéndose su labio y finalmente poso sus ojos en su aun prometido.  
–¿Quieres que ella sea nuestra consejera matrimonial? Bien -dijo después de guardar silencio-. Pero me rehusó de ser de Ophelia.

++

Al día siguiente, cerca de las tres de la tarde. Ambos se encontraban en un sofá que pertenecía a la decoración de la doctora Du Maurier. Ella estaba en un sillón café de cuero, con una blusa roja, de manga larga y abotonada en cuello de “V”. Una falda negra que llegaba a las rodillas. Zapatos ue combinaban con la blusa y su labial.  
–Intenten y encuentren la base de su relación –la terapia comenzó luego del saludo al verse-. Hagan cosas juntos -ambos estaban escuchando y mostrando diferentes reacciones antes esas palabras- como lavar platos.  
Will estaba serio. En su cara se notaba que le desagradaba la idea de la terapia, no quería escuchar algo que se supone que ya sabían los dos y más si su pareja es un psiquiatra de renombre. Solo se cruzó sus brazos mostrando su inconformidad. Al contrario de Lecter, que estaba inclinado hacia Bedelia, estaba atento escuchando cada una de las palabras de ella.  
–Tenemos un lavaplatos -respondió Will mientras recordaban que antes lo hacían cuando empezaron a salir pero Hannibal llego un día con el aparato y eso cambio-  
–Bien, pero platos realmente sucios -respondió Bedelia- ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?  
–No -contestó Will al mismo tiempo que Hannibal afirmaba. Se dio cuenta que solo el mayor entendería las cosas de la psiquiatra.  
–O hacer la lavandería, un mantel o una sábana –agregó la única mujer de la habitación.  
–¿Una sábana? –el agente murmuro mirando al mayor ladeando su cabeza-  
–Es una metáfora Will –respondió Lecter de igual forma  
–Levántate -ordeno ella a Hannibal- aquí hay una sábana –le entrego disimulando el objeto- dóblala.  
Hannibal miró aquella “sabana” que aparentemente ya estaba “doblada” y solo intento doblarla más cuando la mujer, lo “tomó” de la punta para extenderla y entregársela. Lecter solo se puso frente a Will que se puso de pie observando los brazos extendidos de su novio que disimulaban el objeto.  
No quería participar en ello, se sentía ridículo. El mayor se dio cuenta y le tomo de la muñeca para levantar sus brazos, extendiéndolos como los suyos. Hannibal dio un paso hacia su joven novio para juntar ambos extremos pero se detuvo cuando él lo doblo juntando las puntas que “sostenía”  
–Verán, realmente deben ser sensitivos hacia la otra persona –alzo una ceja al ver la acción de los dos caballeros  
Will escucho eso y camino hacia Lecter como él lo hizo anteriormente. Hannibal intento tomar sus manos pero el joven fue rápido y lo evito. Intento abrazarlo pero Will se giró hacia la rubia.  
–Bien. Trabajaremos en eso la próxima vez -dijo Bedelia al darse cuenta que el castaño aún estaba molesto por la infidelidad del otro.  
El rubio entrego la sabana doblada a su dueña pero ella solo lo miró y ladeo sus labios en una semi sonrisa mientras se sentaba ignorando las manos del mayor en el aire.  
–¿Cómo te sientes? Intenta ponerlo en palabras -le pregunto al ojiazul  
–Bueno, al principio pienso que fue realmente difícil -respondió el de ojos avellanados en lugar de Will- Quizás podríamos ir a cenar afuera.  
–Pregúntale a Will -indicó la rubia  
–¿Quieres cenar afuera? -se pegó a su prometido, posando su mano sobre su pierna y mirándolo tiernamente.  
–No tengo hambre -vio a la psiquiatra serio, luego de mirar a su novio-  
–Bien eso es todo por hoy. –Bedelia se levantó de su lugar y estiró su brazo para invitarlos a abandonar el lugar- Recuerden: Esta todo bien para abrazarse pero nada de sexo -aconsejo  
–Espero que eso este bien para ti –mencionó el menor levantándose de su lugar a Lecter-.  
–Absolutamente –respondió el otro en tono convincente.

+++

Esa misma noche ambos llegaron a su hogar. Hannibal logro convencer a su prometido de ir a cenar. El rubio eligió los trajes que ambos usarían; para él un traje completamente gris y una camisa blanca de manga larga; para su joven novio un saco y pantalón café claro, un suéter con un tono más oscuro y la camisa gris que asomaba su cuello por encima del suéter.  
Llegaron al lugar. Un restaurante italiano con faroles negros y en medio macetas colgando en medio de ellos; adornaban la entrada. Había unas mesas de hierro color negro con su base de cristal y velas sobre ellas en los balcones. En su interior paredes blancas que poseía una muestra de arte como si fuera un museo. De fondo se encontraba un pianista y una mujer interpretando melodiosas canciones en un traje dorado. Un bar en un rincón cercano a las puertas de la cocina, era blanco con la meseta plateada como las bancas y detrás de ella, se hallaba el barman de chaleco rojizo con detalles vitages, pantalón negro, camisa blanca de manga larga y corbata de moño. Era el mismo uniforme para los meseros.  
Como aquél que los guio a su mesa. Una mesa redonda cubierta de mantel blanco y otro rojizo como el chaleco del mesero. Tenía un candelabro para tres velas blancas encendidas con un centro de mesa de flores a su lado.  
Cada uno ordeno diferentes platillos. Hannibal un fetuccini alpesto y Will una lasagna para acompañar un vino tinto de la cosecha del 2006. Se pusieron a platicar en cuanto el camarero los dejo solos.  
Conversaron de cosas triviales como la mención de que ese fue el primer restaurante donde tuvieron su cita. Hannibal lo decía con afecto y Will solo escuchaba apretando sus labios para no dejar escapar palabras. Los platillos y el vino llegaron.  
–No, gracias -dijo Will cuando su novio intento servirle el vino. Delicioso, ¿eh?  
–Sabes que los preparó mejor que nadie -mencionó Lecter.  
–De ninguna manera -agregó el joven- siempre hay alguien que supera al otro -movió su tenedor jugando con su lasagna-. Conozco esa sensación.  
–¿Qué? -le miró confuso el doctor.  
–Nada -se llevó su lasagna a la boca.  
–¿Podemos ir al cine? -preguntó el mayor  
–Debo levantarme temprano -alegó sintiéndose incomodo por las miradas y cuchicheos de las personas que le hacían pensar sobre las marcas sobre su rostro- tengo terapia.  
–¿Podemos dar un paseo? ¿Caminar hasta la casa? -insistía Hannibal a su prometido  
–¿En la lluvia? -miro hacia los ventanales que comenzaba a llover regreso su vista a su prometido cuando escucho como él hizo un ruido con el tenedor al dejarlo caer sobre el plato.  
Hannibal se limpió los labios, se apoyó en su silla mirando para el bar mientras se cruzaba las piernas y torcía sus labios.  
–Si -puso su mano sobre la mesa acercándose un poco a Hannibal. Aun le costaba confiar en él y en sus promesas de amor.  
El rubio poso sus ojos en la mano del castaño luego alzo su mirada a los ojos de Will. Él tenía esa mirada de cachorro que tanta ternura le causaba. Poso su mano izquierda sobre la mesa, la acercó lo suficiente para que sus largos dedos rocen los de su compañero. Ambos se miraron dulcemente mientras Lecter acariciaba con sus dedos la mano de Will.  
–Debo tomarme un par de días libres. Podríamos ir a Paris -comentó en un tono dulce a su joven prometido. Si quieres y no tenemos que comer Foie Gras. –Will sonrió ante ese comentario ya que no le gustaba el ganso.

+++

Habían pasado tres días desde la cena y Will ya se sentía la felicidad nuevamente en su vida. Lecter llegaba a su hogar con muestras de cariño hacia su prometido. Los planes de boda nuevamente estaban en pie.  
Excepto por las dudas que Matthew le impregnaba a su profesor por teléfono.  
–Realmente deberíamos ir -decía Will a su visita- hola amor -saludo a Hannibal que entraba a la casa-  
–Hola… -mira a sus tíos en la habitación alistándose para irse.  
–Estas retrasado… ¿Cómo estuvo la reunión? -preguntó el joven al verlo acercarse a ellos.  
–Todo bien -respondió antes de besar la mejilla de su tía. Will no se veía convencido por esa respuesta.  
–¿Dónde has estado? -preguntó Murasaki  
En ningún lado. Solo… -fue interrumpido a responder.  
–En su consultorio. Él ha estado muy ocupado -menciono Will interrumpiendo.  
–Es maravilloso verte -dijo Murasaki abrazando a su sobrino- tu tío y yo –miro a su acompañante- solo nos detuvimos en nuestro camino al teatro.  
–Así es -respondió Robert- quería platicar antes de ir a ver la función.  
–Te trajimos algo pequeño -agregó la mujer oriental mostrando una bolsa de regalo mientras que su esposo miraba en complicidad al prometido de su sobrino- Nada imaginativo, solo pensamos –sacaba una máscara samurái de la bolsa-  
–Gracias -las sostuvo entre sus manos-  
–Estaremos fuera, entonces -dijo Murasaki comenzando a despedirse-  
–Fuera de la estación de gasolina -menciono su tío-. El teatro de la planta baja de la gasolina. Para ver a esa rubia que estaba en la celebración.  
–¿La doctora Bedelia es actriz? -Will no conocía otra rubia en común con ellos por lo que mostró su inocencia al preguntar eso.  
–No -respondió Murasaki-. Una amiga nuestra llamada Clarice, tiene tu misma edad –le miró- Bueno estaremos fuera entonces. Qué bueno verte querido –beso la mejilla de su sobrino mientas que su esposo se despedía de Will-.  
–Adiós, tío -se despidió de sus familiares.  
Hannibal observaba la máscara del samurái que su tía le obsequió mientras Will los acompañaba a la puerta. Cuando este se acercó se la puso en su cara viéndole fijamente.  
–Cristo, que día -menciono Will algo cansado- y tú no asustas a nadie con eso -se le acerco.  
–Sí, gracias a Dios que nos vamos mañana a Francia -le dio un abrazo a su prometido-  
–Hueles a metal… -murmuro el ojiazul.  
–¿sí? -pregunto Hannibal separándose de él y oliéndose- que raro. Me iré a cambiar. ¿Te importa si sirves la cena? –le dijo a su novio mientras señalaba las escaleras que daban a la habitación.  
Él solo afirmo mirando como su prometido se iba para la alcoba desabrochándose su camisa.

+++

Juró que trataría ante todo hacer que vuelva a ganarse la confianza de su prometido. Se prometió que lograría escuchar un “te amo” de los labios de Will tras darle fin a los problemas de pareja pero… él rompió la regla de abstinencia sexual. El rompió la promesa de no verse nuevamente con ella.  
Hannibal tomó su camisa gris que traía puesta y sintió efectivamente el aroma a metal que llevaba. No es que estuviera bajo algún lugar rodeado de metal por la lluvia mientras esperaba que pase. ¡No, él estaba en su auto con Alana!  
Se encontraron en una calle desolada, más bien cerca de una construcción. El lugar estaba cerrado por arreglo de calles y por la lluvia ni los trabajadores iban a terminar los arreglos.  
Hannibal que era caballeroso, subió al coche de ella. La beso con pasión y desenfreno. Iba ser un “adiós”, pero termino con un “hola, ¿qué tal?”. Los besos de él iban bajando por el cuello blanco de Alana. No estaba preocupada por las marcas que le deje, su marido no estaba en Baltimore.  
Los besos se transformaron en acaricias sobre la ropa, que comenzaron a colarse debajo de la ropa. Lecter se quitó la camisa con el pretexto de que aún estaba mojada y podría enfermarse. Ella no se negó, le ayudo a quitársela. También se desvistió para que ambos no pasen frío por sus cuerpos expuestos.  
Tuvieron sexo.  
Pasaron al “nos vemos luego”.  
Lecter regreso a su auto y de ahí a su consultorio. Tenía que disimular que nada ha pasado. Se cambiaría de ropa mientras la otra camisa se secaba. Luego se la pondría porque Will le vio salir con ella. Cenarían y hablarían de lo hermoso que será estar en Paris junto a un buen vino.

++++

Will se hallaba solo. Empacaba lo que necesitaría llevar a su viaje. Winston se fue con sus padres desde un día antes. Todo listo. Hannibal y él reiniciaran su romance.  
Una llamada entra a su teléfono de Matthew. Le preguntaba sobre su relación con Lecter.  
–Entonces, todo está bien -mencionó el joven desde el otro lado de la línea.  
–Así es. Él quiere que todo este como antes -dijo doblando el suéter rojo que regalo a su prometido.  
–¿Seguro? -pregunto Brown insertando la duda.  
–¿Por qué no he de estarlo? -le cuestiono el profesor.  
–Porque se sigue viendo con ella -respondió- los he visto y Hobbs me ha dicho cosas que ve y escucha mientras cuida a la niña.  
–¡Mientes! -Exclamó Will- Matthew, no mientas.  
–Le digo la verdad, no quiero que le vuelva a pasar algo mientras están en Francia -Brown insistió  
–Hannibal me lo prometió y él se muestra insistente en nuestra relación –reafirmó-. Si no fuera de esa forma, ¿por qué insistiría? –muy en el fondo de sus pensamientos Will sabía que Matthew decía la verdad pero su corazón le decía que era una farsa sobre su prometido.  
–Pienso que no. Si fuera así… ¿Por qué la está viendo ahora? -él había seguido a Lecter en su cita con alana- le enviaré una foto.  
–¡No! -colgó molesto por esas palabras cuando en su teléfono anuncia que por el whatsap Brown le envió un archivo.  
Duda en abrirlo. Toma el móvil para verlo cuando los tíos de Hannibal tocaron la puerta. Dejo el celular sobre la mesa y fue abrir la puerta para recibir la visita con una sonrisa. Cuando entraron, los dirigió hacia la sala donde se pusieron a platicar mientras esperaban a su sobrino. El tío de su prometido se levantó para ir al baño pero minutos después llamaba a su otro sobrino.  
–Will -se acercó a él- ¿dónde tienen las cosas para limpiar? Sin querer tire con el shampoo que estaba en el lavamanos.  
–Eso es raro -dijo Murasaki- Hannibal nunca deja esas cosas fuera de su lugar –poso sus manos sobre su regazo y alzo la ceja mirando a Will por el rabillo de su ojo culpándolo-.  
–Si… -suspiró entendiendo el mensaje- fue mi culpa dejarlo ahí -se puso de pie- ahora lo limpio –comentó a Robert agarrando su hombro-  
–No, Will yo te ayudo -dijo el mayor caminando detrás de él-  
–No es… -el joven se quedó sorprendido a ver que el baño estaba limpio- ¿pero qué? –pregunto mirando a Robert  
–Shh -el mayor puso su dedo índice sobre sus propios labios- quería darte algo -le entrego una cajita negra- No quiero que Murasaki se enteré porque es algo especial para ustedes dos, -sonrió- digamos que es como mi regalo de bodas por adelantado… -se encogió de hombros- o mejor dicho el de mi hermana.  
Will no entendía a qué se refería por lo que abrió el obsequio y encontró sortijas de matrimonio. Con una inscripción adentro: “Te amaré incluso a solas”. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras sostenía las sortijas entre sus manos.  
–Solo guarda el secreto y díselo a Lecter cuando sea el momento apropiado -le guiño- ahora regresemos y finjamos que hice un desastre –le miro mientras que el menor suspira con los ojos cerrados y sonriente-

+++

Will terminó de poner los platos sobre la mesa con la cena servirá en ellos. Observo su móvil que aún permanecía donde lo dejo. Lo tomó entre sus manos en el momento que Lecter bajaba para cenar. Le sonrió a su prometido apagando su celular.

+++

Al día siguiente, se encontraban listos para ir a Paris, Francia. Ya estaban en el aeropuerto. Mientras Lecter revisaba las cosas para que pasen por el sensor, Will se armó de valor y por fin abrió la foto que Matthew le envió. No planeaba hacerlo. Solo quería que esa duda desapareciera en el viaje. Miró la foto y efectivamente era su prometido con la que fue su amiga. La imagen tenía fecha y hora del día de ayer. Hannibal le mintió. Lo vio serio tratando de ocultar su enojo cuando se le acercó a él por los boletos.  
–Dios, estas magnifica -Vio a la chica morena de cabello rizado para intentar sacar los celos de Hannibal- ¿no está magnifica? –le pregunto sin dejar de ver a la recepcionista de la aerolínea.  
–Definitivamente -respondió Lecter buscando los boletos para entregar-  
La mujer les agradeció aquel halago proveniente de dos apuestos caballeros.  
–Lo siento, tengo que ir al baño -dijo retirándose para ese lugar a ver que Hannibal no reacciono.  
En el baño suspiraba y se agarraba su cara para tallarla. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Hannibal Lecter no estaba celoso. Eso era mala señal.  
–¿Will? -lo llamaba entrando al baño algo preocupado a ver que no regresaba. Se puso a mirar los zapatos que se veían para reconocer los de su prometido. Lo hallo y se puso junto a su puerta- ¿no quieres salir?  
–No -respondió algo seco-.  
–Debemos irnos en un minuto -agregó el doctor.  
–No quiero -volvió a responder.  
–¿Qué no quieres? -siguió cuestionándole  
–No quiero ir… -contesto de la misma forma- No me siento bien… -murmuro débilmente-  
El agente abrió la puerta. Su prometido arrugo la frente para regañarle que no iba alcanzar el vuelo cuando lo observó pálido y sudoroso. Se sorprendió. Toco su frente para ver si no era fiebre. Luego tomaron un taxi para regresar a su casa, no antes de haber cancelado el vuelo.  
En el camino no hablaron aunque permanecía uno junto al otro. Will miró a su novio aun cuando este tenía los ojos puestos en el camino, pensó en tomar su mano pero no lo hizo… no quería forzarlo. Giro su rostro para la ventana que estaba a su lado, ahora Hannibal lo observaba. Estaba preocupado por su salud pero no quería molestarlo, sabía que su novio era sensible y si no hallaba las palabras correctas, pensaría que fue su culpa lo del avión.

+++

Su teléfono sonó. Era Lecter que le informo que no se fue y le gustaría verla… en privado. Alana solo observo el mensaje mientras miraba sobre la repisa de su baño

+++

–Hasta cierto punto tu ibas a hacer cosas para ti mismo -menciono Will sentado detrás de su escritorio frente a Matthew- nunca pensé que lo hicieras por mí. Gracias  
Brown solo lo miro sin sonreír, solo estaba con una expresión sería y respetuosa. Escuchaba cada palabra de Will y sabía que no debería mostrar sonrisa ni por las gracias, ya que lo que hizo fue dañino para el mayor.  
–Sé que eres feliz con él -dijo al fin-  
–Lo soy -confirmo su maestro aunque sabía que su propia realidad no era esa.  
–Pero realmente te miró y sé que intentas serlo -agregó mientras que Will se hacía para atrás en su silla-. No es necesario que ocultes una apariencia cuando él frente a todos muestra lo contrario.  
–Brown… -lo hablo por su apellido para retenerlo- tu sabes…  
–Garret me dijo que en navidad le llamo de emergencia para que cuide a su hija -contó-, también que un día se desapareció por completo, dejando a Abigail con él hasta el día siguiente. ¿Sabe qué día fue ese? -se cruzó de brazos mientras que Will clavaba los suyos en el posa brazos de su silla porque sabía la respuesta- ¡El día que usted aún estaba en el hospital! -se levantó de su asiento molesto-  
–Es mi matrimonio… -respondió mordiéndose su labio- es normal tener sus altas y bajas… -murmuraba tratando de aguantar las lágrimas.  
–¿Altas y bajas? -cuestiono Brown- Usted le paso la primera infidelidad y mire como término –negó con la cabeza-. Si fuera él… haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para que usted no lloré por mí, incluso dejaría que me torturaran para sentir aunque sea una cuarta parte de lo que sintió.  
–Eres muy buen amigo Matthew -movió sus dedos sobre su escritorio sin verle a los ojos- pero no creo que torturar a Hannibal sea suficiente para que sienta lo mismo que yo -suspiro-. Pienso que necesitamos reactivar nuestra relación, lejos de todo. Además… cuando supe lo de la encefalitis rece no para curarme -recordó cuando visito una iglesia y frente al altar se puso a rezar luego de que en su revisión médica le dijeron sobre la enfermedad- que no me interesa si muero… -hizo una pausa para sostener una lagrima que sentía que se le iba a escapar- siempre y cuando, haga que Hannibal lo superé o encuentre a alguien que le ayude a hacerlo –se forzó a sonreír-. Escucharon mis plegarias pero me dejaron vivo.  
–Mr. Graham… -Matthew iba a hablar pero Will levantó su mano frente a él para detenerle-  
–No digas ya nada más -llevo esa mano sobre sus labios- esto es otra prueba donde Dios me dice que debo demostrarle porque me dio la oportunidad para vivir.  
–Mr. Graham, si me necesita para lo que sea -extendió su mano hacia él- usted sabe dónde estoy –le regalo una tierna sonrisa- y es a su lado.

+++

–¿No está de moda, no cierto? -preguntó Alana caminando a lado de Hannibal que paseaba a Winston junto al muelle donde se citaron. Lecter sacó a Winston como pretexto para que su pareja no sospeche.  
–¿Qué no está de moda? -cuestiono el mayor a la mujer.  
–Ser infiel… entre amigos -respondió Alana.  
–Es mejor que todo se quede entre amigos -bromeo para tranquilizarla- ¿no lo crees?  
–No creo que pueda hacer esto -comentó mirando al perro-. Veo a este animal y pienso en Will cuando se alejaba de las personas porque desconfiaba en ellos, por eso estaba con sus amados perros, los únicos animales en los que puede confiar. Llegaste tú y él pudo confiar en más personas, incluyéndome… -tuerce el labio y luego respira hondo- ahora creo que tenía razón. Me siento mal conmigo misma.  
–Supongo que está bien sentirse mal -dijo en un tono de duda- pero todos podemos aprender a vivir con ese sentimiento –Hannibal ya daba el ejemplo en seguir buscándola.  
–No, lo sé -se encogió de brazos-. Una parte dice que si sigo aquí no debería sentirme mal pero la otra me dice que si sigo con esto no pobre vivir tranquila. Realmente no lo sé.  
–Bueno Alana, todos somos adultos y debemos a aprender a vivir con las consecuencias –respondió-. Viviremos con odios por los otros involucrados pero seguiremos adelante.  
–No solo lo digo por Will, también por Sidney. Ya hice una vida con él y tenemos a una hija a la que amamos -movía sus manos a la par que hablaba-. Y ahora estoy embarazada. Aun no se lo digo a Sidney –su voz comenzaba a oírse nerviosa- podría conseguir un… -ella estaba dudando en decir la palabra divorcio- Quiero decir, si tú lo quieres –a estas alturas ya no sabía lo que Hannibal quería-. Ni siquiera sé lo que quiero –o lo que ella deseaba. Una cosa era segura su voz estaba sonando cada vez más quebrada. No sé qué hacer, lo siento.  
–¿Estas embarazada? -se giró hacia ella sorprendido. Hannibal la había escuchado pero no estaba seguro de haber oído bien lo del embarazo. Pensó que oyó otra cosa al distraerse unos minutos cuando sintió que Winston lo jalo fuerte para perseguir a las gaviotas que volaban cerca- Pero eso es maravilloso –agregó cuando ella afirmo con la cabeza-. Por supuesto que tendrás al bebé. Lo tendremos –él era huérfano que siempre quiso recuperar a su familia perdida a través de la que formaría algún día-

+++ 

Había pasado las horas. Will llegó a su hogar y encontró a Hannibal en el sofá con Winston sentado en el piso a su lado moviendo la cola a ver a su amo entrar.  
–Hola amor -camino hacia su aun prometido que le acariciaba la cabeza a Winston en silencio y solo alzó la mirada cuando lo escucho saludar.  
–Hola Will -correspondió posando sus ojos avellanados en el ramo de flores- ¿Y ese ramo?  
–Son para ti -se lo entrego con una tierna sonrisa-  
–Will hay algo que tengo que decirte –tomo las flores sintiendo incomodidad y tristeza- “puedo vivir con ello” -se repetía en la cabeza para hablar antes que la situación se vuelva aún más incómoda.  
No, espera –alzo su mano para detener que siga hablando- también tengo algo que decirte –suspiro-. Estuve practicando todo el día. -Hannibal se sentó nuevamente guardando silencio- Lo siento, esto está tomando mucho tiempo, solo soy un chico de campo que ama a los perros y desea que su familia se agrande –miro a Winston-. Por eso he decidido que deberíamos abandonar el asesoramiento –no encontraba sentido que sigan yendo si Hannibal continuaba con esa relación con Alana- Nosotros podemos manejar esto, lo hemos hecho antes -Will entendió que esas cosas de pareja se arreglan en pareja sin terceros de por medio- así que ¿qué dices?  
Camino hacia él y beso su frente mientras Hannibal tocaba las flores que su prometido le entrego con tan bello sentimiento, no solo en los detalles sino que también en las palabras. El rubio se mantuvo en silencio, las palabras que tenía en la mente ahora se revolvían con los recuerdos de ellos como pareja.

+++

Mientras tanto Alana llegaba a su casa ya que no fue directamente con su esposo. Ella fue directamente con el abogado para el divorcio para asesorarse.  
–Hola querida -saludo Sidney Bloom mientras jugaba en el piso con Abigail a las princesas-. No te molestes con la pequeña por usar tu vestido, hazlo conmigo por dejarla.  
–Hola -movió su mano oyendo las palabras de su esposo con el que ha compartido vida hace años-. No… no lo haré –negó con la cabeza. Esa parte de su esposo con su hija siempre le ha causado ternura y que se enamoré más del Dr. Bloom- ve a tu cuarto a cambiarte para la cena -Camino hacia Abigail con una sonrisa-  
La niña obedeció. Su marido se levantó para estirarse. Se le acerco posando un beso en los labios de ella. Alana se separó y camino un poco. Se giró hacia él respirando profundamente para armarse de valor.  
–Escucha -aclaro su garganta-. De verdad lo siento. He estado comportándome extraña últimamente –trataba de sonar tranquila y no preocupada a punto de llorar- La cosa es que estoy embarazada.  
–¿Estas embarazada? -repitió la pregunta que el amante le hizo horas antes- ¿tendremos un bebé? Oh querida –camino hacia ella con ingenuidad- pero no llores –Sidney le abrazo con una sonrisa-. Debemos ser felices al ser tan afortunados al hacer la familia más grande.

+++

Ese momento Hannibal retomo su valor y elimino todo sentimiento de culpa hacia lo que le quería decir a Will.  
–Alana y yo nos seguimos viendo a pesar de que tú y yo íbamos a la terapia -lo dijo tranquilo de forma seca y abruptamente-. Incluso nos acabamos de ver unas horas antes -Will no podría creer lo que escuchaba, ya sabía todo pero no que Hannibal no sintiera ni la mínima culpa que llego asentir antes del accidente.  
–Bien… -trago saliva- podemos comenzar desde ahora a solucionar  
–Vamos a tener un hijo -interrumpió a Will mirándolo a los ojos-. Quiero tener a ese bebé –el ojiazul estaba impactado-. En este momento Alana está pidiendo el divorcio –le devolvió las flores al joven- y yo quiero…  
–¡Tu quieres y quieres y quieres! -Se levantó de golpe de su lugar aventando las flores hacia la pared-  
–Tu sabes que siempre he querido hijos. Siempre quise. Tu sabes eso -se excusó con la verdad por primera vez con él-. Además lo dijiste en el brindis de mi cumpleaños mientras aceptabas mi propuesta de matrimonio que me apoyarías con mis hijos –se puso de pie tratando de que se calmada-  
Esas palabras le enfurecieron. Usar su felicidad en su contra. Cuando Will dijo eso se refería a que ambos hablarían para adoptar o rentar vientre pero nunca que sería de esa forma. Quería llorar no solo de tristeza por tener el corazón y sus sueños rotos, también quería hacerlo de ida.  
–¿Estas tratando de detenerme? -le pregunto Lecter algo molesto por aquellas palabras de que todo lo quería- Porque yo nunca lo haría.  
Ahora usaba la misericordia e incluso la lastima para que todo termine en los mejores términos posibles donde nadie señale a él como el villano que destruyo a Will. Por eso usaba sus trucos de psiquiatra para que el joven se sienta mal si trata de retenerlo.  
–Te amo -aun usaba esa palabra tan dolorosa para el joven agente- nunca te haría eso.  
–Jaja -Will saco una carcajada de su boca- ese chiste pierde su gracia -se relamió los labios- cuando lo dices más de una vez… -le vio a los ojos- como cuando lo dijiste de no ver a Alana de nuevo –guardo silencio tratando de retener sus gritos y furia-. Creo que deberías irte ahora.  
Dios, somos realmente buenos en esto, ¿no es cierto? –Hannibal trataba de mantener el control de la situación-. Nuestra madurez es tan perfecta –se puso de pie- sobre todo la tuya –se dio la vuelta y abandono la casa dejando a Will sentado en silencio con sus pensamientos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.-Muchas gracias por leer y estamos terminando la primera parte del fic basado en la película: Enkort Enlang.  
> 2.-Sidney Bloom es el nombre que recibe Alan Bloom en Manhunter (1986)  
> 3.-Aquí les pongo el nombre de los pjs y a lado el pj que representa de la película.
> 
> Will - Jorgen  
> Hannibal - Jacob (ambos son pjs de Mads)  
> Alana - Caroline cuñada de Jorgen  
> Sidney - el hermano de Jorgen y esposo de Caroline


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casi todo lo que le sucede a Hannibal cerca del final es lo que sucede en la película.
> 
> He cambiado el final de la misma ya que no me gusto como quedo u.ú y puede que me odien o no.
> 
> La nota final es sobre una aclaración del fic.
> 
> Tendrá segunda parte esta historia pero ya será original, así que en comentarios me gustaría saber que piensan que va a pasar porque ya tengo la idea XD

En otra ocasión, Will se hubiera quedado sentado donde estaba, en medio de la sala con sus pensamientos. Pero no, él no estaba solo; los encuentros de Hannibal con Alana a sus espaldas lo acompañaban. Las promesas rotas, palabras volteadas que le abofeteaban la cara, besos y acaricias que le destrozaban el corazón lo llevaron a un bar fuera de la ciudad. Trago tras trago trataba de olvidar todo aquello.

–¿Mr. Graham? -escucho una voz que lo llamaba. Ahora no tenía tiempo para ver a otras personas- Soy Matthew, que sorpresa encontrarlo aquí –el joven vestía una chaqueta de cuero café sobre una camisa negra con un dragón rojo y unos jeans azules- 

–Ah… Matthew -dijo con pocos ánimos al verlo.

–Algo malo ha pasado, ¿verdad? -Ladeo su cabeza mirándolo algo preocupado- ¿puedo? –apunto el asiento vació que estaba a su lado-

Al mayor no le quedó otra que aceptar su compañía, ahora se sentía débil y necesitaba de alguien que lo sostenga. Will apretó los labios tratando de reírse de su propia desdicha pero solo se tallo la cara para evitar llorar, no lo logró. El alcohol lo delato. 

Le contó todo a Matthew quien solo se quedaba serio atento a cada palabra.  
–¿le ha dicho al Dr. Bloom sobre eso? -le pregunto

–No, se lo he dicho a Sidney -bebió su onceava cerveza- lo haré. Vamos a decirle a Sidney que él es igual o más estúpido que yo –marco su número en su móvil, a pesar de haber bebido mucho aún estaba consciente de sus actos- ¿Dr. Bloom? –le respondieron- Supe que Alana estaba embarazada… ¿eh? No, no llamo para felicitarlo a usted, ya tuve el encuentro con el padre. ¿A qué me refiero? –Arrugo la frente alzando la ceja y mirando a Brown- ¿Aún no lo entiendes, eres estúpido o qué? ¡Ellos están follando! –Aporreo su puño sobre la mesa- ¡Tu amada esposa esta follandose a mi marido! ¿Estas ciego? Mejor pregúntaselo a ella –colgó porque el llanto no le permitía hablar más-  
+++  
El Dr. Bloom se encontraba en su habitación cuando recibió la llamada de Will. Su rostro que siempre mostraba tranquilidad cambio a uno serio. Se levantó de la cama donde se había sentado, bajo hasta el comedor donde se hallaba Alana con su hija Abigail.

Alana pudo escuchar como la puerta fue aporreada, señal que su esposo estaba enfadado. Miró a su esposo con una dulce sonrisa para calmarlo aunque en su interior temía que se haya enterado de la verdad.

Él se acercó a la mesa y tiro todo lo que estaba frente a ella o incluso lo que ella intentaba salvar. Todo frente a la pequeña. Alana comprendió el mensaje, se levantó en silencio y abandono el lugar. Y más tarde, no solo sería el comedor.  
+++  
Cuando dejo a Will en su casa, Hannibal se dirigió hacia el hogar de sus tíos. Él les contó todo.

–¿Has sido expulsado de tu propia casa? -pregunto Madam- 

–No es mi propia casa, también es de Will -respondió Lecter con la garganta raspada por todo.

–¿Dónde vas a quedarte? -le cuestiono.

–En un hotel -contesto tranquilo.

–De ninguna manera -tomo las manos de su sobrino- aquí tienes un lugar donde quedarte el tiempo que gustes.

–No puedo mudarme con ustedes, soy mayor de edad -rechazó la oferta de la forma más educada posible-

–Nada de eso, te quedas aquí -la asiática le dio una gentil sonrisa-

–¿Para qué están las familias? Debemos apoyar a todos incluso en sus malas decisiones -rompió su silencio su tío Robert-

Lecter tuvo que aceptar ya que horas después Alana le llamo diciéndole que su esposo se enteró y ahora ella estaba en un motel para quedarse ahí algunos días. Fue entonces que Hannibal les dijo a sus parientes que se iba a quedar ahí con ellos pero llevaría a aquella mujer.  
+++  
Todos se hallaban cenando, algo que preparo Hannibal como agradecimiento por todo. Los tíos hacían plática con Alana para conocer su situación y claro para saber más sobre la nueva integrante de la familia. La conocían por las reuniones de Hannibal pero no sabían nada de ella.

–Bienvenida Alana, que maravilloso que ustedes dos… -mencionaba Madam Murazaki-

–¿Me pasas la salsa? -pregunto Hannibal interrumpiendo-

–Por supuesto -le entrego la salsa- Estoy muy contenta de ser una ayuda y tenemos mucho espacio. –Madam Murasaki por fin veía realizado su sueño de ver a su sobrino con alguien de su nivel y con modales refinados. 

–El hijo prodigo regresa… ¿no es maravilloso? –sorbió un poco de su vino- A mi igual, la comida me sabe insípida -tomo la salsa en cuanto el joven lecter (a comparación de su tío) la dejo a un lado- creo que hoy no está muy bien preparada, no como siempre -puso un poco de salsa en su comida-. Bueno que sé yo, soy un anciano. Todo me sabe así –comió un bocado lleno de salsa-

Alana no sabía cómo sentirse, si a gusto porque la tía la recibe con los brazos abiertos o incomoda por los comentarios del tío.

–Sí, salud -Hannibal levanto la copa al mismo tiempo que todos brindaban.

–Perdón -dijo Alana cuando sus nervios hicieron caer su copa derramando el líquido en la mesa pero por suerte la copa no se rompió como otras cosas.  
+++  
Will se hallaba en su casa armando sus cañas para pescar tratando de olvidar todo. Incluso esos besos y acaricias que se dio con su alumno en el bar e incluso en su propia casa.

Fue el momento tras colgar el teléfono, tras haber bebido otras cinco cervezas. Él estaba adolorido quería vengarse, conocía las intenciones de Brown con él. Era muy obvio. Se levantó de su asiento y tambaleándose camino hacia él, robándole un beso.

Matthew no se hizo de rogar, desde hace mucho que fantaseaba con ese beso acompañado de acaricias. Tal vez no era la forma en que se lo imagino pero era su deseo hecho realidad. Cada centímetro de sus labios podía sentir el vello facial de su profesor.

Salieron del bar y se dirigieron a la casa de Will, que era aun de Lecter. Estuvieron en el auto del castaño acariciándose mutuamente. Will metía sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Matthew, se sorprendió al sentir el abdomen marcado del joven.

Entraron a su hogar. Se fueron a la habitación. Will cayó sobre la cama quitándose su camisa mirando como él más joven estaba de pie frente a él, quitándose la chaqueta y la camisa. Observo como Brown le veía fijamente al mismo tiempo que se relamía al verlo despojarse de su ropa, podía sentir en aquella mirada el deseo de la lujuria guarda. No evitó imaginar en que si Matthew se masturbaba en solo pensar en él.

–No recuerdo, la última vez que vi un abdomen perfecto -dijo cuándo el chico estaba libre de camisas-. Tienes tatuajes –se arrodillo sobre la cama. Camino de rodillas y manos sobre la cama para acercarse a él- ¿Así se ha de sentir tocar una piel joven? -acaricio delicadamente el abdomen de Brown

–¿Se siente diferente a un anciano? -bromeó Brown agarrando la mano del agente acercándola a su rostro, restregándole sus labios, sintiendo su aroma mientras cerraba los ojos y lamiendo entre los dedos viendo de reojo a Will-

–No digas eso, -aferro sus dedos sobre los labios de Matthew- porque soy mayor, por unos 16 años.

–Eso no me importa -poso su rodilla sobre el cochón a un lado de la pierna de Will- yo no le haré sufrir –con el peso de su propio cuerpo empujo al del castaño-.

Ellos comenzaron a besarse y a retomar las acaricias, ahora con los cuerpos semidesnudos. Will cerró los ojos cuando su rostro se giró hacia el porta retratos donde aún estaba la fotografía de Hannibal y él, pero ahora seguía boca abajo. 

Pensó si Hannibal alguna vez recapacitó en él cuando estaba haciendo lo mismo con Alana. Incluso cuando abrió los ojos pudo a ver las escenas de Lecter teniendo sexo con ella. Odiaba su empatía que le hacía recrear las acciones de otros en su cabeza. Observo como Alana se ponía sobre su ex prometido y él la tomaba de la cintura; cuando los labios de Hannibal estaban en el cuello de ella bajando hasta los pezones. Escuchaba los gemidos. Por inercia estiro la mano intentando evitarlo.

Pero cuando giro su rostro, al escuchar su nombre vio que Matthew estaba sobre él. Su propia mano estaba empujando al joven del pecho para evitarlo. 

Will lloraba en silencio.

Negó con la cabeza.

Se aferró a Matthew en un abrazo mientras lloraba.

… lo siento -Brown escuchaba lo que murmuraba- no puedo… no así. No soy como él. -Will no evitaba el sexo entre Hannibal y Alana, lo evitaba con Matthew y él.

Matthew no se fue esa noche. Lo abrazo, le dio un beso en la frente mientras le acariciaba el cabello para calmarlo. Se quedó a su lado. Esa noche durmió con él.

Will escucho el timbre y salió de su concentración. Pensó que era Molly, ella ya sabía todo desde ese mismo día en la mañana. Cuando llamó a su hermano para felicitarlo, él le contó. Ella dijo que iría a verle, pero su sorpresa resulto ser que era Hannibal en la puerta.  
+++  
… -no sabía si decirle que pase o se quede afuera- pasa –no tuvo otra opción, era la casa de él también- ¿A qué has venido?

–Por algunas cosas que necesito y olvide al irme -dijo de forma tranquila al entrar-

–Me sorprende que hayas usado el timbre y no tus llaves -cerró la puerta-.

–Lo sé -dio unos pasos hacia la sala con una bolsa de regalo blanca-. Simplemente no quise incomodar que me halles aquí cuando me sacaste.

Will solo se encogió los brazos y torció los labios.

–¿Has pensado que vamos hacer con la casa? -Winston se acercó para saludar a Hannibal al oírlo pero él como siempre lo detuvo antes que se acerque- Vete por ahí –le indicó al pobre perro que agacho la cabeza caminando hacia Will. Por ese rechazó Winston siempre le hacía travesuras.

–Venderla -respondió Will acariciando a su perro-. Me das la mitad del dinero o si quieres cómprame mi parte –miró a Hannibal que le observaba de pie-. Mientras sale vendedor me quedaré aquí, si no te importa.

El mayor negó con la cabeza, camino hacia él extendiendo la bolsa de regalo.

–Aquí tienes. Huele mejor que tu usual agua de colonia -Will lo agarro y camino dejándose caer el sillón-

–Ja ja ja -se reía agarrándose su barbilla- gracias, por acordarte de mi cumpleaños y que apesto mucho. Siempre soñé con tener un cumpleaños como este -sonrió de forma burlona-. Gracias.

–Lo siento… -dijo el rubio girándose para empacar sus cosas- creo que me llevaré todo de una vez.

–Hazlo… -respondió el castaño mirando la loción  
+++  
Horas más tarde Hannibal empacaba en cajas que fue a buscar a casa de sus tíos paras empacar sus cosas. Will solo está observando que se llevaba y dejaba.

–Sí, toma esa maldita cosa. Después de todo tu tía lo hizo -menciono al ver como Hannibal empacaba una pintura- ¿se supone que debo estar complacido? -Lecter solo prefirió no responder, ignoraba las ofensas de Will. Sabía que su enojo hablaba y que él le hizo la peor ofensa.

–Solo preparé una buena taza de té y sándwiches -mencionó Molly, que llegó cuando Lecter se fue por las cajas- ¿Está bien? –le sonrió dulcemente a su hermano mientras posaba su mano en su rodilla para luego continuar a la cocina- 

–¡Feliz cumpleaños! -Brian y Jimmy entraban a la casa con un arreglo floral para Will- 

–¿Qué hacen aquí? -el agente estaba sorprendido de ver a sus compañeros científicos en su casa- No dije que tenía planeado festejar.

–No podríamos abandonarte, sobretodo hoy -dijo Beverly entrando con el resto de las personas.

En el grupo se encontraba Jack y su esposa Bella, Frederick y Freddie acompañada del brazo del doctor que no necesitaba sostenerse de su bastón con aquella dama. Todos sabían que era cumpleaños de Will pero no querían molestar sabiendo cómo estaba la situación con Hannibal, pensaban que ellos preferían festejar en privado. Sin embargo, la noche anterior, Louds estaba en el mismo bar que Will. La pelirroja se enteró de todo y como es costumbre en ella, conto todo al resto. Ese era el motivo de la visita sorpresa, apoyar a Will que iba a estar solo en su día. Aunque Freddie fue para enterarse más de ese jugoso chisme.

–Anímate -reafirmo Bev posando su mano en el hombro de Will- ah… -todos se quedaron en silencio viendo fijamente a Lecter que pasaba por el recibidor, donde se hallaban- 

–Bueno, bueno. Creo que se ha encontrado a una familia nuclear dijo -Freddie cruzándose de brazos mientras lo miraba-

–¡William, no! ¡No lo dejes! -todos se giraron a ver al Dr. Chilton pensando que se refería a Lecter- Ha sido imposible ponerle las manos encima –todos los presentes estaban con la boca abierta- desde su prohibición. Valen una fortuna –señalo un pieza de cerámica de un demonio con multiples brazos como en posición de loto. Algunos trataban de no reírse.

–Fue de mi madre -Agregó Hannibal.

–¡William! -insistió Chilton-

–Fue de su madre, es de él ahora -finalizó la discusión.

–¿No vas a dejar que se lleve todo o sí? -miro de forma intrigante Freddie

–Solo se lleva lo suyo -respondió-

–¿y lo de ambos? -cuestiono de nuevo la pelirroja.

–Esas lenguas que tienen, terminaran en algún plato -respondió Lecter algo molesto-. No podré llevarme todo, el camión de mudanzas tuvo un accidente. Solo empacaré lo mío.

–Haz lo que quieras… -comentó Will mientras su hermana servía los sándwiches-

+++

Todos estaban en la mesa del comedor conversando de diferentes cosas. Cada uno en un mundo diferente, sumergido en su propio tema. Will se mantenía callado en la silla del anfitrión mirando como cruzaba su ex novio por la puerta con cosas de un lado para otro.

El castaño comenzaba a sentir un dolor de cabeza y en ella, solo escucha sonido de los diferentes parloteos. 

–¡Cierren la maldita boca! -grito con todas sus fuerzas todos guardaron silencio y lo miraron- Llevo un profundo dolor. ¿No entienden? -sus ojos estaban rojos y acuosos- Mi amado… -comenzó a llorar- mi amado me dejó. ¿Entienden? -en su cabeza los recuerdos de él y Hannibal juntos brotaban- Estoy en medio de una crisis –se frotaba sus propias manos-. Por favor, váyanse. Todos váyanse.

–Vamos -Jack se levantó y miró a todos de una manera muy seria. No estaba molesto porque lo sacaran, él entendía el dolor de Will. Conocía a su agente por lo que sabía que él no quisiera estar rodeado de gente en este momento.

Su hermana se quedó en su lugar en la mesa, despidiendo a todos.

–Molly… -con su mano temblorosa tomo la mano de su hermana apretándola-

Ella afirmo con la cabeza, abandono el lugar. Cuando todos se fueron Hannibal entro al comedor en silencio con unos libros bajo el brazo. Se sentó a dos lugares de Will, luego lo miro. Había escuchado todo en el momento que iba a pasar con los libros.

El joven lo miraba a través de las lágrimas.

Ambos se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo. Lecter puso música, Bethoven con Claro de Luna. El cumpleañero se acercó a él. Poso sus manos sobre sus hombros y el mayor puso las suyas sobre la cadera contraria.

Ambos bailaron, sin hablarse. Solo se miraban. Lecter por inercia acaricio la mejilla de Will, intento besarlo por impulso. Su ex prometido solo lo abrazo evitando el beso al guardar su rostro en el cuello del contrario.

–Es hora -le dijo al oído- vete –Will fue fuerte en ese momento porque sentía que no iba a poder decir esas palabras-. Adiós –se separó de sus brazos mientras que el doctor bajaba la vista retrocediendo sus pasos, se fue dejando los libros sobre la mesa.  
+++  
Llego al hogar de sus tíos. No dijo nada. Metió sus cosas en su la habitación donde se alojaba. No bajo a cenar. Alana subió con él. Tuvieron sexo. Ella acariciaba su cabeza quedándose dormida con su mano en él, quien estaba sobre su pecho. Pensó que Hannibal se había dormido porque le vio con los ojos cerrados pero no era así. Él no podía dormir… no después de su último encuentro… de ver a Will con su dolor.  
+++  
Por su parte Will estaba en su sofá acariciando a su perro Winston. El perro levanto la cabeza y se a cerco a la puerta. Pronto se vio una silueta dibuja por el cristal que golpeaba.

Matthew… -dijo al abrir- ¿qué sucede? –pensó que no iba a volverle a ver después de que se fue en la mañana.

–Vine a verte -cargaba con una maleta-. No debes estar solo y perdón pero ¿puedo quedarme aquí hasta que dejes de darte cuenta que no estás solo porque hay gente que te quiere y se preocupa por ti?

El castaño sonrió y se hizo a un lado.

–La habitación de huéspedes es arriba, a lado de la mía le -indicó-.

–La casa se ve más vacía -comentó Brown al notar que falta cosas-

–Comenzó a llevarse lo suyo -respondió.

–No es cierto, -corrigió Matthew- tu aun estas aquí -le sonrió-. Feliz cumpleaños –saco una pequeña caja de su bolsillo- espero que le guste Mr. Graham.  
+++  
Al día siguiente Hannibal aún no se sentía bien por la despedida por lo que decidió ir a nadar en la piscina olímpica de la ciudad para despejar su mente. Hubiera ido con Bedelia pero no quería un sermón para decir: “te lo dije”. No estaba de humor.

Llegó al lugar y se puso su traje con sus gogles. Se tiro al agua para nadar 100 metros. 

Había dado su primera vuelta cuando alguien se unió a él en forma de competencia lo alcanzo en los primeros 50 metros. Cuando Hannibal giro para completar, la persona ya estaba a mitad de su vuelta de regreso.

Lecter perdió en una competencia impuesta. Se asomó desde el agua para ver a su retador. Era Matthew Brown, el enfermero y estudiante de Will.

–Sí que eres rápido -menciono el rubio saliendo de la piscina-. Ahora entiendo porque eres nadador olímpico.

–Lo que pasa es que competía con un anciano -le miraba su abdomen y rio de forma burlona-. Ahora entiendo porque Will se quedó sorprendido al ver mi abdomen –el rubio levanto la ceja derecha por el comentario.

–¿Disculpa? -cuestiono la ofensa.

–Que a Will le gusta tocar mi abdomen, dijo que hace tiempo que no tocaba uno así tan -se inclinó haciendo movimiento de ballet- perfecto. Ya que siempre toco uno viejo –hizo reverencia ante el mayor-. 

–Will nunca diría eso -en un tono de enojo.

–A mí sí me lo dijo -sonrió- bueno se me hace tarde. Quede en almorzar con él. Bye bye doctor -se dio media vuelta marchándose de ahí.  
+++  
Lecter estuvo el resto del día intranquilo, no se concentraba en sus pacientes. Al finalizar las citas pasó a su casa con el pretexto de que al parecer el camión de la mudanza olvido algunas cosas. En realidad quería saber sobre Brown y su ex prometido. No iba a preguntarle directamente a él lo de Matthew pero quería hacerlo.

Se puso frente a la puerta, subió los escalones y luego los bajo. Regreso nuevamente. Su llave la tenía entre sus manos quería entrar. Recordó que Will le cuestiono que no la haya usado en su visita anterior pero no quería incomodar más a su ex prometido con su presencia inesperada. Por ello toco nuevamente la puerta y el timbre, con nervios. No se había sentido así desde la primera vez que quiso invitar a Will a una cita.

–Buenas noches, Will -saludo a su ex novio. Estaba sorprendido que llevará el suéter verde que le regalo antes del accidente… antes de confesarle.

–Hola… -ya no sabía cómo llamarle- Dr. Lecter

Al escuchar que el joven le vuelva a llamar por su título y apellido, sintió un nudo en la garganta. Iba a dar unos pasos para entrar quería tomar a Will de los brazos y hacerle que le llame por su nombre. No quería que él le dijera de esa forma.

–Mr. Graham -Pero ahí estaba… al final del pastillo… únicamente con una toalla en su cintura. Esos tatuajes que vio en la alberca. Matthew Brown nuevamente.

Will giró su rostro hacia donde Hannibal miraba, agacho la vista y regreso sus ojos en el doctor.

–Eso es… -quiso explicar la presencia del más joven ahí.

–Justamente deseaba tirar las llaves -comentó el mayor de forma tranquila pero por dentro sentía como si alguien le hubiera clavado un cuchillo. El nudo de su garganta se hacía más fuerte- No las necesito, así que simplemente las dejo -tomo la mano de Will sintiendo la suavidad que transmitían a su tacto puso sus llaves en la palma contraria. Las cerro con la ayuda de su otra mano y lo soltó antes que se aferre a ella- Qué tengas un buen fin de semana. Adiós -se giró sin voltear a verle.

Salió de la casa escuchando como se aporreaba la puerta detrás de él. Respiro hondo bacilo unos segundos acomodando su saco de cuadros marrón mientras miraba para todos lados. Camino de una manera lenta hacia su auto. Se subió en el coche. Se quitó su saco, aflojo su corbata y desbotono su camina en los dos primeros botones cercanos a su cuello. Se sentía ahogado.  
+++   
Estaba de regreso en casa de sus tíos. No dijo nada al entrar más que un saludo. Su tío Robert se hallaba detrás de un libro junto a la chimenea. Alana estaba con Madam Murasaki terminando de preparar la cena.

Alana se acercó diciendo que la cenaba estaba lista. Hannibal le saludo con un beso sobre sus labios sonriendo junto con ella. Todos pasaron al comedor para cenar. Hannibal a lado de su nueva novia.

–¿Los negocios andan bien? -preguntó Hannibal a su tío tratando de abrir tema de conversación para seguir su ritmo habitual de vida. Ritmo antes de Will.

–Creo que es lo único que anda bien -respondió sin apartar la vista de su plato mientras cortaba su carne.

–¿Alana? ¿Estás aquí? -El ex esposo de Alana entró a la casa de los Lecters interrumpiendo el lugar.

–Sidney… -lo nombro sorprendida- ¿Cómo has…

–Vendrás a casa conmigo -dijo interrumpiéndola. Caminando hacia ella ignorando a los presentes de Hannibal-. Abigail te extraña.

Robert Lecter miro a su sobrino, se sintió ofendido que un extraño entrará así a su hogar. Hannibal se puso de pie de forma seria miro al Dr. Bloom.

–Dr. Bloom, lo que está haciendo una ofensa a mi familia -se acercó a él poniendo su brazo entre Alana y Sidney.

–¡Cállate maldito! ¡Eres un maricon* que no tiene derecho de hablar de ofensas a familias! -le gritaba mientras le señalaba- ¡¿Qué no ofendiste a mi matrimonio?! ¡A tú ex comprometido! -le recordó a Will apretó los puños. 

No era la ofensa lo que le molestó… fue que le decían la verdad que no aceptaba.

–Este no es el momento para hablar de estas cosas -respondió serio el rubio

–Mejor vete -respondió Alana bajando el brazo de Lecter.

–Hazle caso a Alana o llamaremos a la policía. -agregó Hannibal

–¡Mejor aborta a ese bastardo -apunto a Alana enfadado- antes que salga como su estúpido padre! –Ahora apuntaba a Lecter- o peor… -movió sus brazos dejándolos caer a sus costados- te haga lo mismo que a Will.

–Ven conmigo -Alana se levantó llevándose a su ex marido a la puerta- 

Los Lecters se quedaron en un silencio incómodo.

–Creo que no es necesario que llamemos a la policía… es su forma de… ah… aceptar su perdida. Es normal. Sentir rabia -el doctor Hannibal Lecter se hacía presente- o tristeza… por ambas partes –ahora hablaba el hombre- ¿Te golpeo? –pregunto en cuanto vio entrar a Alana.

–¡No, por supuesto que no! -contestó nerviosa evitando llorar- Lo siento. Miren, realmente –puso las palmas de sus manos frente a ella moviéndola- lo siento, realmente lo siento.

–Necesitas un abogado -fue lo único que dijo Robert arrugando su servilleta por el acontecimiento.

Alana solo salió de ahí llorando

–¿Es verdad? -Pregunto Murasaki con alegría- ¿Alana es…

Hannibal solo afirmo y se fue tras Alana.

–Necesito algo fuerte, tal vez un Whisky -menciono Robert-

–¡Vamos a hacer abuelos! -hizo un suave aplauso abrazando a su esposo- Robert, seremos abuelos.  
+++  
Hannibal entró a la habitación que ocupaba con Alana, encontrándola empacando sus maletas.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? -dijo en su tono sereno al entrar.

–Tengo que irme -metió sus libros en una valija-. Digo, ¿qué hay de Abigail? No puedo dejarla.

–Ella puede mudarse con nosotros -solo miraba como guardaba sus cosas no se interponía. Sabía que Alana no estaba razonando por el encuentro.

–Mira, la necesito -poso sus manos en las mejillas del rubio para verle a los ojos.

–Te necesito -menciono a la mujer.

–No, de hecho no -tal vez en el fondo de su corazón, ella pensaba que el orgullo de Lecter no le permite perder más cosas.

–Por favor, no te vayas -insistió Hannibal y en su mente recordaba todo lo que dejo por ella-. Encontraremos una solución -Por eso no iba a permitirle que se vaya-. Vamos a tener un bebé -Él nunca se equivoca, él siempre tiene la razón. Todas sus decisiones son las correctas.

Ella continuaba empacando sus cosas negándose a todo lo que le decía.

–Abigail puede venir cuando quiera, encontraremos un hogar -comenzaba a sonar desesperado todo se iba derrumbando- ¡Nos casaremos! –No iba a dejar que siga pasando. 

Ella no era la única que perdió algo por aquella relación implícita, Hannibal Lecter perdió a Will Graham por ella. Si eso era lo único que podía hacer para retenerla, lo haría.

Alana se dejó caer sentada en la punta de la cama llorando. Hannibal se arrodillo ante ella. Trago saliva, con sus sentimientos revueltos hacia Will.

–¿Te casarías conmigo? -le propuso pensando que si ella se iba, Will no solo le dirá “te lo dije” si no que serán sus últimas palabras que le pronunciará. Ya que él ya hizo su vida nuevamente.

+++  
Salió de la habitación para beber un poco del Whisky tras la respuesta de Alana. Prefirió que mejor era esperar el amanecer para anunciar el nuevo compromiso.

Lleno su copa, se sentó en un sillón frente a la chimenea. Observaba el fuego en silencio. Fue un día muy duro. No entendía porque su mente estaba aún con William. Tal vez la culpa que sintió en el cumpleaños de él y que al día siguiente lo encuentre con otro, le causaba conflicto. No podía creer lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos.

–¿Hannibal? -su tío apareció frente a su lado posando su mano en su hombro derecho- ¿No puedes dormir?

–Lo siento, por lo que paso -respondió mirando por el rabillo del ojo a su tío Robert.

–Descuida, creo que hubiera actuado igual que ese hombre si se hubieran metido con mi Madam -se sentó a su lado-. Por cierto, ella está muy alegre por la noticia. Felicidades.

–¿Tú no? -le preguntó enfrentándose de una vez a su tío.

–Es tu vida, mala o buena debo ser feliz por tus decisiones. Esa es mi forma de apoyarte. Lo hice cuando decidiste ser homosexual y lo hago ahora -se sirvió de una copa para luego sentarse-. Mi pregunta es, ¿eres feliz ahora y lo serás con esta decisión o no?

–Me voy a casar con Alana y tener a mi hijo. Es lo que siempre quise -respiro hondo pasando sus dedos entre sus cabellos rubios y canosos.

–Todos queremos cosas pero cuando las obtenemos no sentimos lo que pensamos que íbamos a sentir -respondió- pero creo que estas cosas las oyes siempre con tu psiquiatra o de tu propia voz con tus pacientes –rio-. Así que no sé qué más decirte.

Hannibal solo se quedó en silencio pero luego se puso de pie para regresar a lado de su futura esposa.

–¡Ah, Hannibal! -lo llamó su tío y el giro sobre sus pasos para verle- Ten –le tiro una cajita negra que le dio directo en el arco de la nariz.

–¡Auch! -se sobo con la mano derecha y con la izquierda agarro la caja negra- ¿Qué es?

–Las sortijas de matrimonio de tus padres -le respondió pasando a su lado- eran para ti o Mischa, realmente para el primero en casarse. Me iré a descansar –salió del lugar.  
+++  
Horas antes que Hannibal fuera a visitar a Will, su tío Robert se presentó en la puerta de este.

–Sr. Lecter, pase -le abrió Will esperándolo- tomé asiento.

–Buenas tardes Will, ¿Sr. Lecter? -le cuestiono al entrar-. Ya no soy tío Robert.

–Lo siento… pero usted sabe que ya no tengo derecho de llamarlo así -respondió.

Ambos hombres quedaron en silencio y agacharon la vista.

–Es una pena, pero es verdad -menciono el hombre mayor con un rostro algo triste-. Es cierto que cuando nos conocimos, pensé igual que Mursaki sobre ti -el joven abrió los ojos sorprendido porque nunca noto un comportamiento de rechazó de él, al menos no al nivel de Madam Murasaki- pero luego cambie mi parecer después que vi a Hannibal nuevamente feliz desde… lo de su hermana.

Todos los miembros de la familia Lecter, tenían ese trágico día en la cabeza. La pequeña Mischa y Hannibal jugando en el río. Un movimiento de ella provoco que se resbalada al mismo. Hannibal fue tras ella, seguido de su tío cuando los vio. Murasaki gritaba desesperada. A Mischa se le trabo su pie con una piedra del mimo río. El joven Hannibal trataba de ayudarla cuando la alcanzó pero la desesperación de la menor hizo que se resbalada, golpeándose la cabeza y muriendo en el acto frente a su hermano.

–Mejor no le quito su tiempo -dijo Will levantándose del lugar sintiendo incomodo por el hecho de la felicidad de Hannibal era él- lo llame para devolverle esto -le entregó las sortijas de matrimonio en su estuche original.

–Will… no -se rehusó a tomarlas- son tuyas.

–No… -negó el castaño- son de él para ella. -las devolvió-

–Estas sortijas son de un gran significado, por eso te las di porque al parecer Hannibal no se ha dado… -Will lo detuvo.

–Por favor, no siga. Eran de sus padres, son de él -finalizó la discusión.

–De acuerdo… -los tomo acercándose a la puerta con el joven.

En ese momento estaba llegando Matthew al lugar. Saludo a los dos y se metió a la casa para no interrumpir.

–No somos pareja -mencionó Will a Robert- solo está aquí haciéndome compañía para no sentirme solo. Prefiero estar acompañado de alguien que desconoce a Hannibal para no escuchar: “él regresará a ti”. Sabe hay una cosa más que me gustaría que usted supiera…

Robert entendió y le deseo la mejor suerte a Will. Se fue del lugar para ir a su casa donde se quedó junto a la chimenea recordando cómo es que se hizo cargo de Hannibal y Mischa.

Fue cuando Madam Murasaki y él decidieron adoptar después del tercer aborto de ella. Ellos vivían en Francia en ese entonces. Fueron a un internado del lugar, al llegar el director del orfanato dijo que les parecía curioso que un par de niños que llegaron al lugar tenían el mismo apellido que el señor Robert Lecter. Les platicó que sus padres murieron en un accidente de automóvil.

Robert pensó lo peor, porque sabía por medio de cartas de su hermana que tuvo dos sobrinos de las mismas características que el director describía. Al darse cuenta que si eran ellos, salió corriendo del lugar gritando los nombres de los niños. Les decía: “¡Hannibal, Mischa! ¡Soy su tío Robert Lecter, he venido por ustedes!” Los niños lo miraron extrañados, ya que no lo conocían; pero él les platico sobre su madre y fue cuando se convencieron que si era su tío.

Los tres se abrazaron, luego se unió Murasaki a ellos. Salieron del lugar con los niños ahora bajo su cuidado. Ella rápido se encariño con ellos, sobre todo con Mischa; ya que sus últimos abortos fueron de niñas. Al morir Mischa, Murasaki se unió más a Hannibal porque comprendía su dolor. Robert también, pero como siempre trabajaba los niños estaban más unidos a su esposa. 

Para calmar el dolor del pequeño Hannibal, lo consentían cumpliendo sus caprichos. Ahora Robert estaba arrepentido de ello. Lo miraba en la vida amorosa de su sobrino, que se encapricho con una mujer y perdió todo.

Robert sabía el verdadero significado de la frase de las sortijas. Sus padres estaban obligando a su hermana de casarse con alguien que ella no quería, ella huyó con un hombre que no le prometía un buen futuro, pero fue muy feliz. Ella era feliz con su pequeña familia, inclusive transmitía esa emoción en las cartas que le mandaba a su hermano con fotos de sus sobrinos.

Cuando Hannibal conoció a Will, observo en esa relación el espíritu amoroso de su hermana. Por eso no se opuso a la relación. Sin embargo… fue una pena que Hannibal ignoré al espíritu de su madre que vivía en él.   
+++  
–Me voy a casar -dijo Lecter al entrar al recibidor de Bedelia en el momento de su consulta.

–Felicidades -movió hacía atrás un mechón rubio que estaba sobre su hombro de forma elegante-. Me alegro que hayas solucionado tus problemas de pareja con Will –en un tono delicado pero firme-. Como no regresaron para más terapia –le indicó que se sentada-

–No es con Will… -Hannibal agacho la mirada pero su rostro estaba rígido ante ella- Alana y yo seremos padres de un niño que es fruto de nuestro amor –hizo una sonrisa que parecía más una mueca para la mujer.

–¿Cómo tomó la noticia? -cuestiono

–Dudó, si debería tenerlo o no. Ya que aún estábamos con nuestras… -hizo una pausa- parejas…

–No hablo de ella -le miró de forma seria ya que noto como a su paciente aun le costaba aceptar el fin de su relación-

–… Excelente -se puso recto sobre su asiento poniendo una mirada de molestia que provocaba que resalgan sus pómulos cuando supo a quien se refería-. Hizo un drama de telenovela pero enseguida se buscó a… -respiro hondo para terminar su frase- otro.

–¿Otro? -lo oyó interesante

–Un estudiante de su universidad, un enfermero cualquiera -se cruzó de brazos-. Que se cree por ser más joven, tener un mejor físico gracias a sus competencias internacionales de natación -rodo los ojos-. Ahora es su… -se mordió el labio- pareja…-murmuro aferrándose al descansabrazos mirando a la pared.

Bedelia lo sabía: Hannibal Lecter estaba celoso. Ella sonrió curiosa ante eso.

–La culpa te pesa, ¿verdad? -mantuvo su sonrisa mientras cruzaba sus piernas

–¿De qué soy culpable? -Lecter se sintió atacado... o tal vez… expuesto.

Expuesto en algo que ella percibía y él no podía, porque no aceptaba lo que veía.

–¿Exactamente? No podría decirlo -le miró directamente a los ojos- porque lo negarías. Tuve que llegar a una conclusión basada en lo que observé. 

–¿Y cuál es? -el Dr. Hannibal Lecter estaba siendo presente-

–Que todo lo que haces es con un fin… -puso un rostro sereno- el tuyo -Bedelia lo miraba con un rostro desafiante. Lo desafiaba a que lo niegue. Él solo rodo sus ojos bufando para mostrarle que decía algo absurdo-. Conozco a una persona que hace lo mismo pero por ti –ladeo la cabeza-. Y eso nos lleva a mí conclusión es: se merecen el uno al otro.

Hannibal abandonó el lugar sin decir ninguna palabra, solo le dejo la invitación a su boda sobre su lugar. Él adivinaba de quien hablaba.  
+++  
Había pasado dos días, todos se encontraban en el bar. Estaban realizando una despedida a Will que se marchaba del lugar a un trabajo en el extranjero. Acepto el puesto cuando Louds le contó que Hannibal se casaba.

–¡Salud por Will, que sea a donde sea que vaya que siempre sepa que estaremos ahí para apoyarle! -dijo Beverly alzando su cerveza-

–¡Salud! -Todos gritaron al unísono

–Bien, he perdido a mi mejor agente y a un hijo -menciono Jack posando su mano en el hombro del castaño- 

Un teléfono sonó en medio de la reunión. Era el de Zeller.

– “La boda está comenzando, muy pocos invitados. Los novios se ven muy bien en sus trajes. Despídeme de Will” -leyó en voz alta el mensaje de la pelirroja.

–Fue una boda apresurada -comentó Bella a su marido- creó que el doctor no tuvo tiempo de invitar a muchos de sus amigos.

–¡Dile a Louds que es una perra traidora junto al Dr. Chilton! -gritó Bev desde su lugar- ¡Qué deje de mandar esas porquerías!

–¡Salud por el nuevo señor y señora Lecter! -dijo Will alzando su cerveza.

Todos imitaron a Will porque sabían que él le deseaba lo mejor a su ex prometido.  
+++  
Louds tenía razón en la ceremonia realizada en el jardín de los Lecters, había poca gente. Los padres de Alana y los tíos de Hannibal. Freddie que fue invitada por el Dr. Chilton, ella solo acepto para tener un jugoso chisme entre sus manos; la Dra. Du Maurier, el juez de la boda y una amiga de Alana. Eran todos los invitados. Frederick y la amiga eran los padrinos.

–Estamos reunidos para consagrar a esta pareja en la unión matrimonial, una unión de igualdad…  
+++  
–Estas mejor sin él -dijo Beverly- sé que te duele lo que digo pero es la verdad. Comenzaste a cambiar para estar en su mundo dejando al tuyo oculto o a un lado.

Will solo agacho la cabeza

–¿Qué va a pasar con la casa? -pregunto Zeller curioso pero todos sabían que Freddie le mando a preguntar y eso hizo que Jimmy lo regañe.

–Mandaré a un abogado que vea el papeleo, yo ya firme solo falta él que diga si me compra o decide venderla pero me manda la mitad -respondió Will- 

–¿A dónde iras? -pregunto esta vez Price

–Es un secreto que solo unas cuantas personas saben -miró a Brian- por eso no te dije -Jimmy solo miró a su pareja- 

Los únicos que sabían a donde viajaba eran Jack, su mejor amiga Beverly, Matthew y su familia.

–¿Jack estás listo? -pregunto a su ex jefe que afirmo con la cabeza- entonces esto es un adiós –se despidió de cada uno con un abrazo-  
+++  
–Y entonces te pregunto Hannibal Lecter -dijo el juez mirando a Lecter que traía un traje negro con una azucena blanca en el bolsillo- ¿Aceptas a Alana Dhavernas como a tu amada esposa? –ella regreso a su apellido de soltera

Hannibal se giró hacia Chilton para tomar la sortija que eran de sus padres. Mientras las sostenía entre sus dedos pudo leer la leyenda en él: “Te amaré incluso a solas”.

En ese momento recordó cuando aparto a Will de todos en su fiesta de cumpleaños y le pidió matrimonio. Con él no lo pensó. No era necesario. Recordó esa tierna sonrisa que le dio como respuesta, además del acepto. Recordó suu promesa de pasar la vida con él en lo mejor o en lo peor.

–Hannibal Lecter, ¿aceptas a Alana Dhavernas? -volvió a preguntar el juez.

Miro a ver a Alana que le regalaba una sonrisa.

–Te amo -le dijo en un tono seco como si fuera cualquier cosa.

–Sí, yo también te amo -ambos se sonrieron-. Lo solucionaremos. –ella le estaba liberando de su error.

–Sí -el entendió a qué se refería. Abrió los ojos literalmente. Sabía que hacer.

Se besaron por última vez en sus labios todos se quedaron asombrados por ese acto ya que no dijo los votos.

Hannibal se giró dándole la espalda comenzando a caminar para alejarse. Él tenía una cita importante con alguien.

–¡Hannibal! -lo llamo Alana-

El doctor se detuvo y en su mente cruzó la idea de que ella se arrepintió. Se volteó hacia ella.

–¡Apurate! -le tiro el ramo de azucenas con otras flores blancas y Hannibal lo atrapo-

–¡Hannibal, no olvides también esto! -su tío le arrojo las sortijas pero esta vez si las atrapo en sus manos-

Madam Murasaki comenzó a llorar porque su sobrino estaba desperdiciando su futuro a lado de Will… bueno eso creía ella. Alana y Robert la consolaban.

–¡Lo hiciste! -dijo Chilton corriendo con sus pocas fuerzas para alcanzar a Lecter- ¡Eres asombro, te amo! No de esa manera, pero si me has alucinado. –lo siguió a su auto y lo abordo con él-  
+++  
En el bar Will terminaba de despedirse para luego subirse al auto de Jack. A Winston lo dejo con sus padres. No se lo iba a llevar hasta tener un hogar fijo en ese lugar. Ahora se iban hacia el aeropuerto.  
+++  
–Hannibal tengo algo que decirte sobre… -Chilton estaba por confesarle que Will estaba abandonando el país-

–¡Ahora no! -Hannibal estaba ocupado conduciendo evitando carros a su alrededor, saltando semáforos para llegar con Will-

–Pero… -tuvo que agachar la cabeza y rezar porque Will aun estuviera en el país-  
+++  
Llegaron a su casa, Hannibal entró forzando la puerta al tirarse sobre ella.

–¡Will! ¡Will! -lo llamaba al levantarse del suelo, ya que se cayó cuando la puerta cedió- ¡Will!

–¿Quién? -Matthew salió solo con un pantalón y una toalla en la cabeza. Recién bañado- ¿Qué demonios ha hecho? -se sorprendió al ver la puerta abierta.

–¿Dónde está él? -se puso a buscar alrededor del joven- 

–¿Oh, él? Bueno tu sabes -sonrió ladino- lejos de ti.

–¡Habla o te mataré, maldición! -Hannibal estaba enfadado con él. Estar en la casa de su Will, estar cerca de su castaño. De aprovechar el rompimiento para acercársele.

–Hazlo pero nunca te diré -respondió-.

–Se fue al aeropuerto -dijo Frederick entrado apoyado de su bastón. Matthew lo vio molesto- su vuelo sale a las tres. Es lo que quise decirte en el auto pero no me escuchabas.

Hannibal se quedó sorprendido tenía que hacer algo. Vio en Brown un reloj de pulso. Por lo que tomo a Matthew de su muñeca y le giró el brazo por detrás de la espalda. Él gimió de dolor.

–¡Frederick vamos al aeropuerto! -miró a Matthew- Tú abandona el lugar cuando regrese con mi Will.

Salió corriendo con el Dr. Chilton. Treparon al auto pero en ese momento dejo de funcionar.

–¡No! -Hannibal insistía- ¡Ahora no, por favor! ¡Maldita sea! -golpeo su volante- 

–Allá hay un taxi -señalo Frederick a un taxi que estaba en la esquina.

Corrieron y subieron en él.

–Al aeropuerto -dijo Hannibal-

–En huelga -respondió el taxista sin moverse-

–¿Perdón? -cuestiono Frederick

–Los taxis estamos en huelga -respondió de nuevo el chofer

–Le daré 500 -Hannibal comenzaba a desesperarse-

–¿Piensa que soy corrupto? -el conductor volvió su cabeza hacia ellos para verles los rostros- Fuera. 

Ellos no tuvieron otro remedio que bajarse y correr para buscar algún autobús que les acerque al lugar. Chilton trataba de llevarle el ritmo a Lecter, quien pensaba que esto es su karma.

–No sabía que la gente montará caballos aquí en los callejones -comentó Chilton cuando una mujer cruzo montando-

–¿Qué dijiste? -Hannibal se detuvo-

–Una mujer en caballo -respondió Frederick extrañado cuando Hannibal se volteó viendo a esa mujer-

–¡No! ¡Señora! -Lecter corrió hacia aquella mujer. La detuvo y observo que era policía- ¿me ayudaría? –la policía observo al rubio- Es una larga historia pero necesito su caballo.

–¿Perdón? -la chica estaba confundida

–¿Puedo tomar prestado su caballo? -insistió Hannibal

–Ni lo pregunte -la mujer volteó su rostro para retomar su camino.

–Realmente lo necesito -agarro a la mujer del brazo y la jalo para el suelo-

Hannibal se subió al caballo con las sortijas y el ramo de flores. Galopó hacia el aeropuerto mientras Frederick era arrestado por su culpa.  
+++  
Cruzó calles, parques y avenidas infestadas de autos para llegar al aeropuerto lo más pronto que podía porque el tiempo se le estaba agotando.  
+++  
Arribó al aeropuerto, al caballo lo dejó cerca del estacionamiento.

Entró corriendo al lugar. Muchos pasillos para vuelos no tenía idea para dónde ir. Escucho que anuncien el vuelo a Francia de las tres en punto estaba por despegar. Hannibal se fue para donde se supone que estaba el acceso a ese avión. Miraba por los cristales que dan a la pista para ver que Will no estuviera abordando.

Empujo a las personas a su paso. Miró a un avión despegar. 

Llegó con una trabajadora detrás del mostrador. La misma de la vez anterior que intentó viajar con Will.

–¿Puede parar ese avión? -dijo chocando su cuerpo contra el mostrador- ¿Podría hablarle al piloto?

–Me temó señor, que el avión ya despego -respondió-

–Entonces tiene que… como… -apunto arriba de ella- ¿Qué es ese botón? -la mujer lo tapo- Perdón –junto sus manos que aun sostenían las flores-. Se lo ruego. Es cuestión de vida o muerte –se sentía morir-. Del amor… el gran amor que se pierde si se va demasiado lejos. 

–No podemos permitir eso -ella examinó su vestuario. No tenía dudas venía de una boda… su boda-. Hola, tengo un hombre aquí insistiendo en la cabina con un ramo de novia…

–Lamento molestarlo, -Hannibal le arrebató el teléfono comunicador- realmente lo siento, pero tiene que dar vuelta al avión. Verá hay un hombre…–la mujer solo se quedaba escuchando y rogando en su interior-. El hombre que amo está en ese avión y no sabe que lo amo. Ha sido todo un mal entendido… y yo pensé en hacer algo -no sabía que decir- pero no lo haré –ya no escuchaba nada de la otra línea-. El colgó –miro a la mujer que estaba frente a él-. Quizás se tuvo que ir… o solo se rompió el teléfono.

Ella le quito el teléfono rojo de las manos y le miró con pena. Lecter agacho la cabeza respirando hondo para no llorar. 

Se alejó despacio del lugar.

Halló un lugar en el pasillo pegado a los ventanales del aeropuerto. Estaba de espaldas a la pista. Du Maurier tenía razón… se quedó como el perro de los dos huesos.

En silencio, arrancaba con sus dedos cada pétalo del ramo preguntando el famoso: “me quiere, no me quiere”.  
+++  
Will por su parte se hallaba dentro del avión meditando que en ese momento Hannibal y Alana estarían casados. Se sentía tonto al pensar que él lo amo, y como un idiota al pensar que Lecter estuvo celoso por la presencia de Matthew. Tal vez debió de aceptar la oferta de Brown de hacer una nueva vida con él pero Will… aún no estaba listo para volver amar.  
+++  
Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando Hannibal sintió como alguien tomaba de su brazo. Era la misma mujer que le ayudo hace un momento.  
+++  
–Este es su capitán tenemos un problema menor. Tendremos que aterrizar enseguida -menciono el piloto por el altavoz regresando al aeropuerto. Todos los pasajeros se sorprendieron por esa noticia, algunos se alteraron sobretodo porque no se les permitieron bajar en cuanto el aeroplano aterrizo.- Que no cunda el pánico solo es un problema de comunicación -informó el pilotó  
+++  
Hannibal se metió al avión corriendo al momento que se le abrió la puerta y eso hizo que llame la atención de los pasajeros. Camino por el pasillo buscando a Will. Su saco ya estaba abierto, su cabello algo revuelto, lo intento acomodar antes de subir. Los pasajeros le veían extrañados de su presencia.

Se detuvo cuando por fin lo encontró. Se acercó a su lugar y se sentó en el puesto vació que estaba a su lado. Will miraba por la ventana ignorándolo. Puso el ramo de novia entre ellos. Lo arrimo un poco a él para que el toque y haga que lo vea. 

El castaño miró aquel ramo y luego a su ex prometido a los ojos.

–Hola -dijo Hannibal.

–Hola -contestó Will  
+++  
Alana caminaba en la avenida pidiendo aventón con su vestido de novia para ir a buscar a su ex marido. Un auto se detuvo. Miró a su ex esposo adentro, ella sonrió y paso. Freddie le aviso como hizo con todos.  
–Esto no hubiera pasado si te hubiera puesto más atención -le miro- eres muy hermosa con ese vestido de novia –ella agradeció-. Ya no volveré ausentarme tanto. Lo prometo, no volveré a dejar a mi mujer. –Alana iba a decir algo cuando fue interrumpida- A mi próxima pareja –ella se sorprendió- pero primero estaré para mi hija que me necesita ahora. Seguiré el ejemplo de Will, me iré a buscar una mejor vida con alguien que si me ame –miró a Alana que no podía creer lo que le decían- ¿En qué lugar te dejo?  
+++  
–Vamos -Lecter le indicó para salir del lugar. Will le siguió.  
Caminaron cerca de la cabina del piloto, donde se hallaba la puerta para abandonar el avión. Se pusieron uno frente al otro. El rubio no resistió más, poso su mano sobre la mejilla del menor; la acaricio. Puso sus labios sobre los contrarios para darle un beso tierno porque así sentía su amor por Will.

Will lo empujo.

–Will… -murmuró sorprendido Hannibal por su reacción. Pensaba que iba a ser correspondido.

–No –negó con la cabeza- ¡No! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas- ¿Después de todo lo que me hiciste? –hizo un puño con las manos en sus costados. Todo el enojo acumulado estaba saliendo- ¿Estás cicatrices no son las únicas que me hiciste? -apunto su rostro y luego a su pecho-

–Will… por favor… cometí un error -quería que lo perdone-

–No puedo Hannibal –su garganta se sentía quebrada-. No puedo simplemente decirte sí, subamos a ese caballo blanco y caminemos a la orilla de la playa mientras fingimos que nada paso -Lecter se sorprendió del nivel de empatía de Will o simplemente fue una coincidencia-  
–Tu dijiste que estarías conmigo en los mejores y peores tiempos -volvió a usar una frase de Will a su favor

–Y tú que no te acostarías más con ella -movió su mano hacia él-. Además ahí vas de nuevo a usar lo que te digo a tu favor. 

–Pero Will… -Hannibal no se rendía-

–Entiende Lecter, tendrás un hijo con ella. No puedo confiar. Un día volverás a hacerme lo mismo, te iras porque no resistidas formar una familia con ese pequeño o porque luego volverás a tener relaciones con ella -Will respiro profundo-. No más -agacho la cabeza-. Por favor, déjame marchar. Solo estas retrasando el vuelo de los demás.

Cruzó de su lado regresando a su lugar mirando por la ventana. Todos los pasajeros se quedaron perplejos. Lecter salió de ahí con su orgullo y corazón roto.

–Gracias por la ayuda -comentó al cruzar junto a la mujer que le ayudo- para usted -le entregó el ramo de novia-. Él… -respiro decepcionado- tiene razón. Es muy tarde ya –miro a sus espalda- era mi última oportunidad y la arruine.

La mujer quiso decir algunas palabras pero el mayor la detuvo y se fue de ahí.

-Fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *: "Maricón" Es usada en la película por el esposo de Caroline (El pj que representa Alana) para ofender a Jacob (interpretado por Mads que es representado por Lecter) por su preferencia sexual cuando va a buscarla a casa de los padres de Jacob. En el fic es para hablar de su cobardía por ser infiel.

**Author's Note:**

> "Shake it all about" es el otro nombre con el que se conoce a la película y se traduce como "Sacudelo todo". También se le conoce como "Ella entre nosotros dos".


End file.
